Viva Forever!
by Cryztalline
Summary: The Glee Club will be spicing things up a bit as they have a Spice Girls themed assignment to help their bonding with each other flourish as well as having a good time while at it, meanwhile Rachel will spice things up at NYC. Most emphasis on Kitty and Ryder but it will feature everyone on the current glee club as equally as possible. Reviews are always welcome!
1. Spice Up Your Life

The time had come, glee club practice had begun and the quire room was as about as full as it could be. Some of the band members were arriving as well and getting themselves and their instruments ready. Seating arrangement was as usual, Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Ryder, Marley and Joe made up the front row while Kitty, Jake, Unique, Sugar, Sam and Tina sat on the back ones. What had kept everyone at the edge of their seats was who would give the class this week. Mr. Schuester was still sick and unable to attend McKinley, Finn left after some weeks before and after Principal Figgins found out that Blaine and Sam took charge last week during their "Guilty Pleasures" theme week, he threatened to suspend glee club unless a qualified faculty member took charge. As soon as the door opened, everyone at the room sighted with relief, it was no other than Emma Pillsbury, the schools guidance counselor.

Emma cleared her throat and gave out the announcement everyone was assuming was about to come. "Hello everyone, I overheard your little problem concerning Will's absence and I volunteered to be your instructor for this week at glee club, unless Mr. Schuester gets better before that time anyways."

"I don't want to sound like a bitch but why exactly would you contribute to the club? At least Finn and his lame rip-off of Mr. Schue's already lame fashion sense knew how to lead a team." Kitty quickly remarked.

"Good thing you sounding like a bitch wasn't your intention." Unique replied back.

"Well in case you're not comfortable with me leading the glee club I could always tell coach Sylvester to take the position, she seemed interested in taking on the position as well." Emma said as she was about to turn around and leave the room.

"Well as a matter of fact it wouldn't be a ba-…" Before finishing her sentence the whole club interrupted in unison with a "Shut up!"

"Wait Ms. Pillsbury, what we actually meant was that we would be thrilled to have you again as an instructor. I'm sure Artie as well as myself enjoyed your time with us during sectionals three years ago!" Tina quickly said as Emma turned back with a smile.

"Why thank you Tina, I'm quite excited myself. After seeing everything you've been capable of doing as a group it's only an honor to help out shape you for your next competition." She replied as she walked her way to the whiteboard. "With all of the testosterone this club has had on the director department as well as seeing some of you girls in costume and on character last week while walking on the hallways I figure this assignment will be quite fitting." Emma said as she wrote "Girl Power" on the whiteboard.

In less than a second after the words were written on the board, all girls gave out a loud screech of joy after seeing the iconic words written.

"Oh my God! That's like the Spice Girls motto, is this week's assignment Spice themed?" Kitty asked, as she looked way too excited to even contain herself.

"That's right! After finally finishing watching the whole closing ceremony of last year's Olympics on YouTube I remembered that during the 90's the world was a Spice Girls crazy, and the whole meaning of their songs is about having a good time and enjoying yourself, which is basically what we do her don't we?" Emma asked the group as the reaction from the group was a bit divided.

"But the girls sort of sang there only famous song last week, wouldn't it be redundant to do this?" Jake asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Are you insane? Wannabe was just the beginning of everything, they have more famous song than this club has members!" Kitty snapped back at Jake.

"Someone's inner geek is showing, and I kind of like it!" Ryder playfully said as Kitty glared back at him.

"Save it dimwit, being a fan does not make it geeky." Kitty said coldly as she turned away from Ryder.

"Hey there's nothing wrong about liking the Spice Girls, they were awesome and hot back at the time. They still are." Ryder replied back at Kitty to try to make amends.

Emma quickly continued explaining what the assignment would consist off. "So after seeing the costumes I would like to divide you on teams, each representing your respective Spice, first off for team Ginger, Kitty will be team captain. Brittany will lead team Sporty, Tina will be team leader of Scary, Unique is in charge of team Baby and Marley will be taking care of team Posh. I'll put everyone's name on a bottle and each team captain will come and pick a paper to see who's in each team." As soon as she finished, Emma wrote everyone's name on a piece of paper and then ripped it in little pieces, which she filled a small plastic bottle with. "Alright, Tina you come on first!"

Tina sank her hand on the bottle and grabbed one of the little papers with a name on it. "Jake, apparently you were destined to join team Scary, try to keep up with the pace." She said in a joking tone to Jake Puckerman.

Emma called Unique next and handed her the bottle with the names on it.

"Sugar, baby, we'll be teaming up, hun!" Unique said as Sugar jumped with excitement.

"Marley, you're next to pick." Emma said as she handed over the bottle to Tina.

As she heard her name, Marley got up on her feet and happily grabbed a piece of paper from the bottle. "So first lucky member of team Posh will be… Artie!" She then went back to her seat as she gave Artie a thumbs up.

Emma smiled at the joy filling the room as she called out the next team leader. "Brittany it's your turn now."

The blonde Cherrio walked her way to the bottle as she picked a paper herself. "Blaine Warbler, we'll be teaming up. This should be fun!" She said as she smiled to the former Dalton Academy Warbler, who returned the smile back at her.

"Okay, Kitty its your turn now." She said as the head cheerleader walked her way to the plastic bottle and grabbed a name.

"Ugh, this is just perfect. Ryder you'll be in my team. Consider yourself lucky." She said, as her look of annoyance over the result was apparent.

"Okay so this means we'll have two teams of three, that means Marley, Brittany and Kitty have their teammates for the challenge already chosen. Tina come on over to grab another paper." Emma instructed Tina as she once again went and picked one of the two remaining pieces of paper from the bottle.

"Joe will be joining us as well. Team Scary is up and ready!" Tina said cheerfully as Joe looked way more excited than Jake over the situation.

"I guess that leaves Sam in Team Baby." Emma said as both Sugar and Unique both grabbed on to one of his arms simultaneously. "This means we are ready to get this show going, now before we finish today's session, would our team captains care to spice up our lives?"

All five girls faces were filled with joy as the stepped over to the front of the quire room.

"Hit it!" Marley said as the band started to play the melody of the Spice Girls second biggest hit, "Spice Up Your Life", which the girls went ahead to sing while the rest of the club sang and danced while watching with excitement.


	2. Scary

It was 3:30 in the afternoon of the same day. Each group went their own way with their members picking a date to decide when to choose and practice the song they were going to use for the assignment.

Trying to be as efficient as possible Tina wanted to do hers as soon as possible and didn't hesitate to ask both Jake and Joe on when they could work things out. "Alright team, so when are we getting this done? We need to get the song decided and we need to practice with the band just to have an idea of what it will sound like with music."

"I'm available any day as long as it's not on Thursday night. That's family night at my house followed by a pray circle session with my aunts." Joe said as he rummaged through his locker.

"Pray circles? Man, and I thought being a Jew was hard. How can you stand those things?" Jake asked as he himself also began taking things in and out of his bag pack.

"It's actually quite relaxing and it's said to purify your soul, maybe you should give it a try once." Joe replied back.

Jake looked at him slightly offended. "Are you trying to convert me or something?"

Before any more arguments could arise, Tina intervened. "Oh my God! Are you guys seriously going to turn this into a religious argument? We need to get together a song for this week and I refuse to procrastinate and let the others outshine us, I don't know about you but I'm tired of just being filler material for the glee club, this is our chance to show them our star power."

"Alright Mulan, but lets get this done as soon as possible. I'm not really that much into this week's theme and would rather just get it over with." Jake said as he closed his locker.

Tina shot a glare at Jake but before getting into an argument she just ignored the comment and continued. "Okay so if quickness is what you want I say we start this right now. Does anyone have a problem with spending from 2-3 extra hours at school while we get this done?"

"Sure, it works for me." Joe replied with enthusiasm.

"As long as it's over as quickly as possible, count me in." Jake replied as they walked their way to the library.

The library wasn't as empty as they had wished. Between the people at the computers either doing homework or just taking advantage of the schools Wi-Fi they went into one of the study tables at the far right corner of the library to have as much space as possible without getting interrupted.

"So the goal of the assignment is to represent our Spice Girl of choice, which in this case is Scary Spice. No actual song of them that I remember from the top of my head screams "Scary" but I think we could distract people from that and sort of dress up the part to get this as fitting as we can." She said, as she looked at her two other team members.

"Are you talking costumes for all? I'm sorry but judging by the costume you brought for last week's assignment I won't dare show myself looking like that to school." Jake replied back at the team captain.

Tina's look of disdain at Jake's attitude was starting to be given away by her facial expression. "Oh come on, are you going to make this hard on all of us? I get it you don't like the theme but you could at least try to not sour up the experience for those of us who actually want to get something done."

"I don't want to sound ignorant but I was oblivious to music basically all of my childhood so would you care to explain to me what type of clothing you have in mind?" Joe asked as his face clearly showed confusion on the topic.

"It's just basically leopard print clothing, big hair and other crap. Some of the information rubbed on to me while dating Kitty. She's huge on everything Spice Girls, she made me watch the whole damn closing ceremony at the Olympics just to see if they would re-appear at some point after their performance." Jake replied as he began carving out his initials in the table they were sitting at with a small pair of folding scissors.

"Oh my, that was so obvious I can't believe I couldn't see it." Tina said as both Joe and Jake looked at her with confusion.

"Sorry, I sometimes can't keep my thoughts in my head. What I meant was that I think I know why you are all grumpy and bitter about the assignment. You're obviously fining it hard as Kitty is a major Spice Girls fan and it reminds you of being with her as you might still feel attached to her in a way. I don't blame you, after I broke up with Mike I couldn't bare watch "Bunheads" as everything linked to dancing reminded me of him, and the plot was starting to get so good, thank God for re-runs." Tina replied as Jake began to look less angry and menacing as before. "Plus its not as if you are alone or single, you're with Marley now and you should think of how happy it will make her that you do an amazing performance to the whole group."

"You got a point there Tina, still the outfits and clothes Scary Spice wore were just something I have not enough balls to wear, not even Unique wears such outrageous outfits. Plus I don't even have hair long enough to make it look like a decent afro." Jake replied as he continued to crave his name on the table.

"Hey, the Spice Girls were not all about the look, they were all about the attitude and the way you decide to wear your clothes and feel comfortable with yourself while doing so will bring out all the Scary Spice we need to make this performance rock." Tina answered as she tried to encourage her teammates.

"I don't have any leopard print stuff myself but I think I have a leopard print bandana. Maybe adding a black tank top and a pair of military camouflage printed pants and jacket I have would help to pull of the look?" Joe asked as he looked at Tina's direction.

"That would work perfect! You could also wear your hair as wild as possible, not that it would be a challenge for you anyways but try to show your dreads as much as you can." Tina said as she took a hold of one of Joe's dreads. "Your hair's perfect for this, you were born to be part of this team!"

"Yeah, kind of makes me feel better about letting that hair salon coupon for a free haircut I got from a raffle expire last week." Joe said as he shook his hair letting his dreads move rapidly.

"What about you Jake? You got something to show your inner Scary Spice?" Tina asked as she turned her attention to him.

Jake took a deep breath before answering. "Okay don't tell this to anyone but I used to take salsa clases sometime before. Once of the costumes we had to use once were this ridiculous animal print extremely loose shirts with the huge v-necks and frilled sleeves, I got the leopard print one and I have it still somewhere but there's no way I'm wearing that to school."

Tina thought for a second and came up with an idea. "Well you could totally wear that but as I said before we have to show attitude as well. You could modify the outfit a bit. Look, you could cut out the sleeves and get rid of the ridiculous sleeves. Add a black leather jacket and you'll give out a sort of bad boy or biker vibe. It would be scary in a totally different way while still fitting the theme." Tina told Jake as he looked back at her.

"You sure? I mean I could do that but I'm not that sure it would work enough to fill the theme. You two will be going all out with this, won't that look out of place?" Jake asked with an insecure tone in his voice.

"Jake, a sleeveless leopard print shirt that will expose your man cleavage in a way that no woman would ever dare to do, together with a leather jacket that you will most likely will keep unzipped as no one in their right mind would cover themselves up with leather unless they want to die of insolation considering the climate right now will not look out of place at all. Trust me it will all work fine." Tina said as Jake gave her a warm smile. "Now that we got the image clear we need to brainstorm on songs. I wanted to do one of the classics but none of them is wild enough on itself to give out the Scary Spice vibe we are trying to create."

"Well I got an idea, what's the song you wanted to do?" Jake asked as he got his cellphone out and began Google-ing stuff.

"Well I always liked "Say You'll Be There" and it's a pretty well known song from theirs so I had that one in mind when we were given the assignment." Tina said as she was trying to get a peek at what Jake was doing.

"Well that one doesn't ring a bell at all." Jake told Tina as he continued to look for results on the Internet.

"You know, the one with the music video on the desert." Jake still gave her a confused look. "Where they wore the leather outfits that looked kind of slutty."

"No idea, but slutty does work with the song I had in mind, which I just found. How do you feel about mashing your song up with "Holler"? I remember Kitty told me that she Spice Girls music to play on our first time having an intimate night. I always thought that song had a sexy vibe to it." Jake told them as both of them listen with attention.

"A mash-up? Sound great actually. I bet no one will do that. The only problem I find is that the songs kind of sound different, how will we be able to mix them up without having them sound stupid?" Tina asked as Joe nodded.

"Leave that to Joe and I, we both have a facility with the guitar and we can experiment a way to have both songs work in synch." Jake told Tina as Joe agreed with him.

"Sure, I can offer my house as a place to practice the performance. We can then ask the band to make it more performance appropriate." Joe said as his teammates looked happy of how well everything was going to work out.

"Awesome, so we'll do a "Say You'll Be There"/"Holler" mash-up and we have a pretty decent plan to have Scary Spice represented well enough. I knew we would make an awesome team." Tina said as they were getting up of their feet and ready to leave.

"Preach, plus I doubt the other groups will have a such great chemistry as we developed." Joe said as he took a look at his teammates.

"I'm happy you say that, that's the whole point of the Spice Girls because…" She said as she looked at Jake so he could finish the sentence.

"Friendship never ends. Man I can't believe you tricked me into saying that." Jake said as the three of them laughed as they left the library.


	3. Spice World

Traffic was starting to make noise outside of the apartment and sleeping with noise was something Rachel wasn't able to do for much time so there was no point in not waking up. She gave a quick look at the clock and she still have one hour and a half to get ready for another day at NYADA. Without even changing clothes she went outside to see both Santana and Kurt already eating a bowl of cereal while watching TV on the couch.

"Morning Berry, don't want to state the obvious but you're still in your pajamas and your art school isn't the closest place from this apartment." Santana told her without even turning around.

"I know, still its not as if I take more than two hours to get ready. I don't even know if I want to go today." She said in a mixture of sadness and anxiousness.

That statement was strong enough to make Kurt turn around. "Are you serious? We worked our butts off to get into that school and now you're considering skipping days?"

"Its not by choice, I just don't think I'm ready to go back there and face Brody. You remember how it was with Jessie, I just get a horrible feeling of sickness when seeing an ex-boyfriend after a break-up, specially if it's so soon." Rachel said as she got a yogurt out of the fridge.

"Oh my God, grow a pair woman. If a guy is what's keeping you from going to that school that barely let you in then all the respect I had for you will go down the drain." Santana snapped at Rachel, facing her this time.

"She's right, last week you seemed so calm and without a worry on your mind after dumping that man whore, what could change in your mind over the course of a weekend?" Kurt said right after Santana finished.

Rachel sighted as she sat on their small dinning room by just moving the spoon on a circular position on the yogurt. "I didn't think it would be that hard back then but knowing I will see him again so soon sure makes me a lot more nervous than before, specially since I didn't even consider seeing him again after the break-up."

"Oh for the sake of everything that's pure, you sang together after the break-up. What else do you need to get up on your feet?" Santana said as both Kurt and her walker to Rachel's direction.

"Closure." She said as she finished her yogurt.

"You want closure? We'll give you closure, but you'll have to get yourself ready. You won't get any respect from no one in those pajamas." Kurt told her as both of them walked her to her room. "Now pick an outfit and make us proud."

"Alright, but I still don't know how you plan to achieve this. As much as I want to get this over with I don't think I have the nerve to tell him." Rachel said as she got her clothes ready. Both Kurt and Santana waited outside of her room as she began asking questions while getting ready. "So if I may as what did you had in mind to make this work out?"

"Well I talked to Blaine yesterday and apparently they are doing Spice Girls for their assignment so that gave me an idea…" Kurt said before getting interrupted by Santana.

"As much as I like the idea of seeing Rachel kick Brody in the groining with platform shoes that will make her look normal sized, I'm pretty sure she could get suspended if not arrested." Santana said as Kurt gave her an indifference look.

"Umm, no. Actually I was think, the Spice Girls were all about being yourself and being independent so why not just cut this short and just have him know that the relationship is over, its obvious that you both had too much of each other so you should totally sing…" He purposely stopped while waiting for Rachel's answer.

"Really? You needed to purposely stop right after you said the title of the song?" Santana told him while looking unimpressed.

"You're right! "Stop" is the perfect song to finish this once and for all!" Rachel replied from inside her room obviously sounding excited.

"Then again, it's Rachel we're talking to. She probably doesn't even know Elton John's gay." Santana replied as she went back to the couch.

"Are you sure about that song Rachel? Don't you think it's too much?" Kurt said making emphasis on the last sentence.

"No I think it's perfect. It's one of their best plus it's a classic, who doesn't love those?" She replied back still not catching Kurt's indirect statements.

"Agh, damn it Rachel Berry, you'll go there and sing "Too Much" and blow their minds away." Kurt said with an irritated sound in his voice.

"You see, its easier telling her than expecting her to get it." Santana said from the couch.

Rachel came out of her room and faced Kurt. "I know that's your favorite song by them but if I'm going to make this happen I need to do it my way to expect the message to arrive, as much as I feel that we had too much of each other I think he'll understand better if I just tell him to stop."

"Ugh, alright but you owe me one song now." Kurt said as Rachel smiled and hugged him.

**While planning the story I didn't really wanted to add the NYC side of the story but I figured this was the perfect way to include more songs. Hope this makes the story more enjoyable and makes it feel like an actual episode.**

**Hope you are enjoying it so far! **

**Reviews are always appreciated! ***


	4. Who Do You Think You Are?

**Another turn of events I wasn't planning on including the characters singing the songs but just for the sake of it I decided to do it. On this chapter the song begins in a sort of acapella way when the text changes to italics. If you want to I would suggest playing the Spice Girls song from which I took the name of the chapter of when you reach the italics just to give the story some mood or whatever. **

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. **

Tuesday at the classroom to discuss their advances on their assignment, nothing seemed to be different than normal, everyone was sitting in their respective seats, talking to each other as Ms. Pillsbury arrived to the classroom.

"Hello all, I hope you all had an amazing Monday, I know I did myself. Still I couldn't wait to hear what you had in store for today!" Emma Pillsbury said with a joyful tone in her voice.

Tina quickly got up and had begun talking. "Our group already began brainstorming and we came to the agreement of letting our Scary Spice number be a mash-up of "Say You'll Be There" and "Holler", both songs have a sort of "in your face" vibe to it so we figured it would work best to represent our assigned Spice Girl."

"Umm, excuse me but I feel the need to differ, those songs are in no way similar to each other." Kitty quickly fired away her comment at Tina turning her smile of pride into a frown of frustration. "And are you seriously using a song from their "Forever" album? That was like the lowest point of their career."

Looking offended Wade stood up as soon as Kitty made the remark. "I beg to differ! Some of us would rather have some good R&B rhythms on our music rather than just poppy tunes with the same chorus repeating over and over. It's called good taste, you should try it once."

"Excuse me RuPaul, but if it wasn't for me we wouldn't even be having a Spice Girl's theme. If not as if your so called "good taste" has ever contributed to the making of an assignment that has proved intersecting to anyone other than you or your alter ego." Kitty said as Ryder tried to pull her down gently to her chair.

"Kids, calm down. We don't need to fight over this kind of stuff. The whole point of the assignment is to make your relationship as friends grow!" Ms. Pillsbury said as she tried to calm the heated argument.

"I'm sorry Ms. Emma, but little miss prissy here needs to get an attitude change, she can't go criticizing everyone's choices just because she thinks she can." Wade said as he glared directly at Kitty.

Kitty couldn't control her anger any longer and quickly replied. "Okay look Glen/Glenda, who do you think you are to just start an argument over something that doesn't even involve you?"

Wade sighted and took a deep breath as he took his seat. "You know what, screw this, you're not even important enough for me to start a fight with. You're the lowest of the lowest. The bottom of the barrel."

Kitty raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows before answering. "Oh really? Then I guess… _the race is on to get out of the bottom_."

It took Wade less than a second to realize that the catfight had taken a whole different turn as he replied in tune back to her. "_The top is hot so your roots are forgotten._"

Kitty gave a smug grin as she got up her seat. "_Giving is good as long as you're getting._"

Wade got up as well as continued keeping the tune as he walked towards her. "_What's driving you is ambition I'm betting!_"

A long pause took place as both of them faced each other. Brittany was a bit nervous and just whispered in Sugar's ear. "Are they gonna kill each other?"

The silence stopped as both of them broke into the chorus of the Spice Girl's "Who Do You Think You Are". The band started playing and the other glee club members who knew the lyrics sang some of the choruses as well. Ms. Pillsbury was relieved at how the heated argument turned into another chance to break into a song, especially one that stayed in theme with the week's assignment. Both Kitty and Wade were obviously not happy with the other as they sang the song, using their body language to speak rather than words as they continued singing the song. As much as she disliked the situation she had gotten herself into, Kitty was glad that she got to show her voice to the people in the room while in a way still continuing her feud with Wade but in a less "aggressive" way, after all who the hell did he think he was for starting a fight with him?

oOo

Glee club practice was over, Ms. Pillsbury had congratulated both Kitty and him for making such an amazing performance out of the argument but still, Wade wasn't letting go of the fact that Kitty Wilde, the so-called Spice Girls super fan had dissed his favorite album of theirs. Being the captain of team Baby, he was going to include a track of "Forever" into their group performance to show how amazing the R&B influence in the album was.

"What's going on Wade, you're still made at Kitty's hissy fit in the music room? If it makes you feel any better you sounded almost as amazing as I do when I sing in the shower." He turned around to find local rich girl, Sugar Motta, giving him some inspiration, something that didn't happen everyday.

"Thanks Sugar baby, but you know it's not about that. Well at least not entirely. Do you know the feeling of having someone diss one of the things that you like the most?" Wade asked as they both walked to their lockers.

"Oh you mean like when someone says that your Gucci handbag looks like a cheap imitation when it's actually the real deal?" Sugar asked in what appeared to be cluelessness but was in fact correct, at least in Wade's eyes.

"Exactly! It not like the bag was cheap or anything, it cost you work, the fact that other people don't appreciate the work putted into getting the bag is sort of what I feel right now." Wade said while analyzing in his head what he just said.

Sugar thought for a second and answered back. "Yeah, it sucks when your work isn't appreciated, but hey there are always better and fancier handbags out there. Speaking about handbags, want to go to the mall?"

"Honey, you know the whole handbag talk was just a metaphor right?" Wade asked as he looked at Sugar.

"Yeah, sorry, I get distracted easily. So when do you want to get this song thing done? You heard a team already had some of their stuff picked out. We don't want to have the shitty songs left if everyone has already picked theirs." Sugar said as she closed her locker.

"You're right, which day would work for you? I could offer my house as a place to practice if you want." Wade said as he closed his locker himself too.

"How about today? I got nothing important to do, plus my house has enough room to try singing and practicing and stuff." Sugar said as she smiled.

"Really? Wouldn't that be an inconvenient to anyone?" Wade asked as he faced Sugar.

"Don't worry about it, the limo driver had his day off but lucky for us, I have the backup one's phone number here. He could pick us up and then we could get this started." As she took her phone out Sugar began to look for the phone number.

"Alright if you say so, but what about Sam, he's also part of the team and we haven't even asked him. Doesn't he have football practice or something?" Wade asked with a look of intrigue in his face.

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Sugar replied as she pointed at both him and Brittany making out in front of some of the lockers, she then went ahead and talked loudly towards them. "Hey salmon lips, stop trying to devour that girl's face and come over her, we are going to practice for our assignment like really soon!" Brittany and Sam stopped kissing as both of them as well as Wade stared at Sugar for the rude remark. "Sorry, Asperger."

oOo

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will try to post the continuation chapters over the course of the week. Give me all the feedback you want in a review, everything will be taken into consideration while writing the story, plus it makes the writing worthwhile.**

**Thanks in advance! =D**


	5. Baby

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. **

oOo

The arrival to the Motta estate was rather quick, during their way there Wade and Sugar couldn't stop talking about which outfits there were going to use when performing their group song. Once they arrived both Sam and Wade's jaws dropped, they have always heard that Sugar's house was all big and fancy but they never imagined it would be that imposing and elegant.

Sugar looked at their stupefied expressions and couldn't help but comment on it. "What's the matter with you people? It's like you've never seen a house in your entire lives!" Neither of them responded as both of them continued to stare in awe.

"Girl, how come you go to McKinley? With a house like this you could build your own school. In Dubai." Wade asked as he took control of himself.

"Well daddy use to go to public schools before so he thought it would be nice for me to attend one too." Sugar said as they entered the house.

As they entered they were amazed as well, for some odd reason the house looked even bigger from the inside than from the outside.

After hearing Sugar's last statement and seeing the fancy decorations, bright floors and huge glass chandelier above him, Sam couldn't help but say the first things that came to his mouth. "I'll never understand rich people's reasoning then."

"Okay boys, lets go to the music room to get this thing going. I just remember I had an appointment at the manicure salon and they are really strict about timing." Sugar then went ahead and grab the arm of each her companions and pull them through the main hall and what appeared to be the TV room until they arrived to the music room. There were lots of different instruments either hanging from the walls or on a stand on the floor. A huge white piano was at the end of the room and different pictures of a variety of musical artists were hanging from the walls with autographs on them. Sam was able to visualize one with Paul McCartney, another one with Sting and what appeared to be one of Pat Benatar.

Sugar was sent a text message while Wade was staring at the wall full of autographs, as overwhelmed as Sam was he knew next to nothing on the topic they were assigned so he was the first to talk. "So… which song are we going to pick? Were you guys able to come up with something to be on theme with our group's gimmick?"

Sugar quickly looked at Sam and shrugged. "Sorry, was texting the house chef to come, he's also the piano player for when I want to practice singing."

Wade snapped out of his trance and answered. "Well I wanted to add a song from the "Forever" album, shoving a great performance down Kitty's throat would be the cherry on the top of the cake. The best song to fit our Baby Spice themed team from that album is no doubt "Goodbye", I also liked Tina's idea of having a mash-up of two song, I'm sure she won't mind us borrowing her idea, we could totally add the most Baby Spice oriented song, "Mama", to the mix and we have the perfect combination!"

"Wow you really thought this through, I assumed song brainstorming was going to be a lot harder. I know none of those songs but I trust your instincts, plus if you give me the chords for them in the guitar I'll try to blow their minds." Sam replied.

Before anything else happened, the chef/piano man arrived at the music room. "Is there a problem, miss Motta?"

"Would you mind helping us out with this? We need to get a song figured out before 7:30 today." Sugar told him as he took a sit on the piano's stool and waited for the instructions.

"Now on to the difficult part, what are we going to wear?" Wade asked as Sugar jumped up and down with excitement and Sam had a confused look on his face.

"Wait do you mean we are getting in costume for this? I know both of you might feel comfortable wearing girly outfits but I really don't see how I add up in this equation." Sam asked, as he obviously looked nervous.

"Oh please, are you really afraid about wearing girly thing? You obviously dye your hair, isn't that the most feminine thing in the world?" Wade asked without trying to sound as offended as he thought he did.

"Aren't you like dating Brittany? She's into girls too, for all that we know she'll get all aroused and stuff if she sees you pretty in pink!" Sugar said as she rested sat on top of the piano.

"First off, I don't dye my hair. Well at least not since my first year at McKinley. Second, I just don't feel comfortable wearing girly outfits, and getting the girliest Spice Girl certainly is not helping." Sam said as he walked to the other side of the piano.

"Oh come on peroxide, lighten up! No pun intended. Its not as if we're going to have you wear a baby doll dress and buffalo shoes, just pick any pink shirt you have and, voila!" Sugar said as she laid on the piano.

"The thing is I don't have any pink clothes. I also don't have the money to get some myself, my family is still trying to recover form the economic problem we are facing." Sam replied back.

Both of his teammates gave a huge smile as they faced each other before screaming in synchronization. "Shopping time!"

"Oh my gosh, this gonna be so much fun! I know some really cool clothing stores on the mall that could totally have something for you!" Sugar said as she trembled with excitement.

"Still I have no money to afford more clothes, and knowing you the store won't have clothes below the $200 mark." Sam answered back at Sugar who was already beginning to pull both him and Wade from the arms.

"Don't worry about the money, I'll buy the clothes for you, and don't you dare say that you won't accept my money. You're in no position to negotiate right now, specially with the horrible acid wash jeans you have on right now." Sugar said before she realized the harsh remark she had just said. "Sorry, didn't meant to, Asperger again."

"But what about the song? That's the main thing we need to get ready!" Sam asked as they were almost outside the music room.

Sugar then loudly yelled to her chef/piano man from her end of the room. "Chef! Think you could mix two songs and get them to sound nice together?"

"Sure miss Motta, what would those songs be?" He asked as Sugar forgot the name titles and looked at Wade while confused.

"Hun, did you forget the titles already?" Wade asked as Sugar nodded. "Fine, its "Goodbye" and "Mama", both from the Spice Girls." Wade reminded his friend as she smiled at him.

"You heard the man, Chef! If daddy gets home before we get back tell him I was doing something important!" Sugar said as she continued to pull both of her friends towards the main hall of the mansion.

"Is his real name Chef?" Sam asked with an obvious expression of doubt on his face.

"I think he has a name but I simply don't remember, if I had to memorize all of my maid's and cook's names I might as well not need to go to school would I." Sugar replied back as all of them got on her limousine that drove them to the mall.

oOo

Two hours had passed and both Wade and Sugar had already some bags with themselves as they waited near the dressing rooms at the male section of the Forever 21 store they went to in search of Sam's outfit.

"I really feel stupid in this, I think we should just say Miss Pillsbury we are not doing the song." Sam said from inside the dressing rooms.

"Oh hell no, we've already invested to much time in this, you get out here and show us how you look Sam Evans!" Wade said loud enough to have some of the store's costumers stare at them for a moment.

"Honey, don't do that, I have a reputation to maintain, I don't want to be known as black Tabitha's sidekick for the rest of my life." Sugar said to Wade as he tired to calm down a bit.

"Ugh alright, just check if there's anyone who could know me close by." Sam said with a reluctant tone in his voice.

"Coast is clear, come out of the dressing room already!" Sugar said anxiously as the curtain of the dressing room slid open. Sam was wearing a tight pink shirt that barely covered the upper part of his arms and made his chiseled chest and abs almost visible due to its tightness and had a glittery feel to it due to its bright color. He was also wearing some white skinny jeans as well as a pair of white Italian shoes that had a silver outline.

"Who knew pink would make you look like such a hottie! I think this is the outfit we are getting you!" Sugar said as she clapped at the sight of Sam's new clothes.

"It certainly looks better than some of the super-hero or video game inspired shirts you bring to school at times!" Wade said as he inspectioned Sam's outfit.

"I've always been a nerd and will always feel more comfortable being one rather than looking like the male version of Britney Spears." Sam said as he looked at himself on the dressing room's mirror.

"Oh grow a pair, it takes a man to act like one, it takes twice the man to wear a pink shirt and white skinny jean with pride." Wade told him as Sam closed the curtain and changed back to his regular clothes.

"Alright, alright. I'll take this but if people make fun of me the day of our performance it will be on your consciences." He said as Sugar returned from paying for the clothes.

"Wow it was quite a bargain! It only cost $500…" Sugar said as in his mind Sam felt a bit of relief knowing it wasn't much, considering the shoes were in fact Italian. "…for just the shirt! It was $1230 in the end, not as much as I imagined!"

"What?! Are you insane woman? How will I ever pay you back all of that money?" Sam said as he got out of the dressing room with his newly purchased clothes in a bag.

"Oh don't mind that, there's no need to repay me. Consider this my charity act of the month. Helping one person with a lack of style a month will surely get me some good karma." Sugar said as she patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take advantage of this, I mean thank you I guess but I feel in debt with you." Sam said as he looked at Sugar made her thinking face.

"You want to repay me in a way? Come here." Sugar said as she whispered something into Sam's ear.

"You sure you want me to do that? I could do a lot more than that." He said with a bit of uncertainness in his voice.

"Nothing more, nothing less you do that and I'll be happy." Sugar said as she turned around and the three of them walked out of the store.

"What was all of that about? What did you ask him for?" Wade asked to Sugar as they walked out of the mall.

"You'll see the day of our performance!" Sugar said as all three of them got into her limousine.

oOo

**In case you haven't noticed till now I'll do a chapter for every team (except maybe Kitty's who will be the main focus of the story). Let me know what you think with a review, your feedback is much appreciated! ;)**


	6. Spice World Pt 2

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. **

**For your greater enjoyment I would recommend you to play both the Return of the Spice Girls version of "Too Much" and the regular version of "Stop" whenever you see the songs taking place (aka. when you see italics). **

oOo

Vocal training was something Rachel always enjoyed, she enjoyed it back at McKinley and she was enjoying it at NYADA. The difference between then and now was that before, she used to get jealous and insecure when a new big voice threatened her time at the limelight, sophomore year came to mind when exchange student Sunshine Corazon transferred to McKinley and she sabotaged her just so she could stay with all of the female solos, right now just thinking of her actions back in the day made her feel ashamed and embarrassed about herself. Still she was glad that, what she called, the old Rachel was just a figment of the past, just like other things she deeply regretted such as her performance of "Run Joey Run" on her freshman year or the time she dressed as a slutty Britney Spears circa 1998, but all of that was in the past, the new Rachel was a lot more patient, secure and stronger. At least that's what she imagined before entering the quire room, every one was giving her cold glares or nasty looks, she could take that from one or two persons but having a full room of people who hated you was the worst feeling in the world, still she know what this was all about, Brody was really popular with students at NYADA, they probably knew about their break-up and considered him the victim. As she walked through the room down to a chair to the further corner of the room she noticed Brody, most of the girls from dance class were trying to console him while others just gave Rachel a death stare as she walked pass them, guys were no different, Kurt got the local gossip about Brody being more into guys than girls but he tried to hide that just to get both sexes interested in him, as prestigious as NYADA might had look from the outside, the students had a reputation of being quite promiscuous. Everyone dated everyone no matter the sex, race or sexual orientation, which was actually something that Rachel liked at first since she always thought that avoiding prejudices and just letting everyone be with whoever they wanted was one step closer to equality, yet she wasn't sure if she liked to have basically every human being that felt attracted to Brody despise her for something she wasn't even fully guilty of.

"Sorry for arriving late, I wasn't able to find a quarter to give to the taxi driver. What's with the environment though? If looks could kill we've both be dead by now." Kurt told Rachel as he took a seat next to her.

"I told both you and Santana coming today was going to be a bad idea. Everyone hates me for my break-up with Brody." Rachel whispered at Kurt trying to avoid making much noise.

"Oh come on, if this people really liked him they would be exalted that he's single again, I bet he told them that you cheated on him with Finn first." Kurt whispered back to Rachel. "You need to clean your name unless you want to go back to being the old Rachel who everyone hated at McKinley again."

"That's so not true, some people liked me before I joined glee club." Kurt just raised his eyebrow while giving her an unimpressed look. "Okay, maybe I wasn't the most likable person back then but I've had an attitude change, plus it was Brody who kept me his "profession" a secret in the first place."

"You got nothing to prove to me Rach, I believe every word you just said, its them who need to know the truth." Kurt told her as they saw the teacher arrive into the classroom.

"Good morning class, I hope you are ready for today's lesson. Did everyone bring a song for today?" The teacher asked as everyone took their lyric sheets out of their bags. "Good. So do I have any volunteer to go on first?" Before getting the chance to raise her hand the teacher asked Brody to pass to the front. "Alright mister Weston, blow our socks off."

"I'll try, but before anything I'd like to thank the most of the NYADA student body for helping me during this hard time I'm currently passing through. If you don't mind, I'll dedicate this performance to everyone passing through heartache. Don't waste your time crying over poured milk, if the person wasn't worth it then just let the bad memories flow away."

Before continuing his statement the entire classroom burst into applauses, with the exception of Rachel and Kurt.

"That guys sure has some nerve for indirectly turning this into a fight." Kurt said as Rachel tried to contain her tears. "What's the problem honey? Don't let him get to you. You're a better person than him in every aspect."

"I knew I wasn't ready to face the consequences of the break-up. Having the whole school on his side just adds acid to the wound." Rachel said with an obvious sound of sobbing in her voice while a small tear rolled down her cheek.

Brody had an eye at Rachel while giving his announcement, seeing the tear fall down her face made his feel guilty in a way, she was one of the best girlfriends he had ever had and that was saying something, yet he couldn't help but give a smug smile as he had hit her just were it hurt, revenge was a dish better serves cold. "Now, for today I decided to go out of the ordinary and go with something a bit more "retro", I'll be singing the Spice Girl's song "Too Much". He said, as some of the people in the room were quite vocal over how good of a choice it was.

Kurt on the other hand got fired up from the inside as quickly as Brody had finished his statement and gave one of his stupid toothpaste worthy commercial smiles. "The bastard!" The whole room as well as Rachel turned around in disbelief just as he realized his thoughts accidentally slipped through his mouth, the get into less trouble as possible he improvised a follow-up line. "… sure know how to pick good songs, am I right?" He said as he gave a nervous smile just as everyone turned around ignoring him completely.

Rachel, amazed at how he had just picked the song Kurt had suggested him an hour ago had ended up being sang by his ex-boyfriend just to humiliate her further more, whispered in Kurt's ear. "How in the world did he picked that song out of all the possible songs in the history of music? Do you think he planted microphones on our apartment?"

"Calm down Nancy Drew, I think I know what happened." Kurt then went ahead and showed Rachel his Tweeter posts and saw one that read [_Is rach_berry having "Too Much" in her mind right now that she can't even spice things up a bit? #SpiceGirls_]. "He follows me on Tweeter, I bet he read that and decided to take the idea for himself."

Brody then went ahead and gave the sign that he was ready to start to the band, which began playing the song's with a jazzy groove to it. "_Love is blind, as far as the eye can see, deep and meaning less, words to me._"

His voice sounded as great as always, yet Rachel wasn't able to enjoy the song, the feeling of fear of what was going to happen after the performance finished filled her with uneasiness.

"_Too much of something is bad enough, but something's coming over me to make me wonder, too much of nothing is just as tough, I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied._" As much as he hated the guy, Kurt couldn't help but enjoy the song, even if he had to stand his smug smile while singing.

As the song progressed, Rachel couldn't stop thinking how she could face her fears and sing her song of choice without making a scene. She didn't feel ready in any way to go to the front of the room and sing, the simple thought of not wanting to sing made her feel disappointed in herself. How the heck was she planning on singing a song from a group that made girls all over the world feel powerful and proved that you didn't need to be in a relationship to be happy? "Kurt, what if I choke while singing? It happened to me before while I felt a lot better than how I feel right now."

"Rachel, that mentality won't get you anywhere, just be yourself and trust your instincts. Enjoy the performance and just think how much better this would have sounded if you had sang it. Once you go there I'm sure you'll knock all the hater over with an amazing performance." Kurt said as he hugged Rachel with one arm.

The performance continued and didn't fail to impress neither of them; Brody hit all the notes perfectly. "_What part of no, don't you understand? I want a woman not a girl who thinks she can". _He had to give it to him, even if he was a bitter ex-boyfriend; Brody was able to handle his own well when singing. "_Girl who thinks she can._" He got the high note without a problem, topping this was going to be hard but there's nothing Rachel enjoyed more than a challenge.

"The song's almost done, think you're ready? And more importantly, will you do the choreography they used in the music video?" Kurt asked Rachel who looked less scared but more anxious than before.

"_Too much of nothing so why don't we give it a try? Too much of something we're gonna be living a lie._" The song closed as the band finished with an elaborated ending.

"I think I'm ready, not sure about the choreography though." Rachel said as she raised her hand and the instructor told her to go to the front. People continued to give her mean looks but she tuned everything out and introduced her song. "I'm Rachel Berry, I know I'm obviously not anyone's favorite student here at NYADA but I'll just say that I won't stop being the way I am regardless of anything, and just to put an end to any pending business, I'll sing a Spice Girl's song as well." Many people at the room were commenting loudly how she was ripping off Brody by picking Spice Girls as well but Rachel just let all of the hate pass on and continued talking. "I'll be singing, "Stop"."

Kurt was the only one visibly excited about the performance and wasn't afraid to be vocal about it. "Woo! You go Rach!" Yet again the whole room turned to him and gave him an angry look. "Oh come on, does everyone here have a stick up their bum?" He said with a faux British accent, leaving some of the people visibly offended.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at her friend's support and gave the band the sign to start playing. As the Motown-like music that made the song such a signature item from the famous girl group began to play Rachel got ready to start. "_You just walk in, I make you smile, its cool but you don't even know me._"As she continued to sing Kurt gave her a huge smile and two thumbs up, just as the song progressed she turned at Brody's direction while still singing. "_And I knew that you can go and find some other, take or leave it or just don't even bother_." If he was trying to bring her down with his song, she might as well show him that messing with Rachel Berry was not a smart move. "_Stop right now, thank you very much. I need somebody with a human touch. Hey you! Always on the run, gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_."

oOo

**A continuation to the NYC portion of the story, basically everything is italics (sans the Tweet from Kurt at the beginning of the chapter) mean that a character is singing. I'm pleased with how this chapter turned out, I wasn't really excited when I began writing it but in the end I really liked the result. As always feedback is always welcome! Also just an FYI, I took out "Let Love Lead the Way" from team Baby's song playlist and replaced it with "Goodbye" for story telling purposes.**


	7. 2 Become 1

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. **

**This chapter takes place at the same time that the 'Baby' chapter took. For your greater enjoyment I would recommend you to play the Spice Girl's "2 Become 1" whenever it gets "played" in the chapter just for you to feel the mood of the scene a bit better.**

oOo

Tuesday afternoon, after glee club practice had finished, Kitty saw Wade and Sugar walking down the hallway together, they were most likely going to get their team together for practice. Knowing Tina's team had already their song, or in their case songs, planned out made her felt both slow and lazy. The Spice Girls were her signature artists, she couldn't stay behind, specially being the huge fan she was, she felt she was letting her childhood idols down by not having anything done.

"Hey stranger, you gave quite a performance back there at the quire room. Kind of makes me want to start our assignment." She turned back to find a smiling Ryder behind her. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you sang better than Wade, at least that's how I felt."

Hearing him say that made her feel a warm sensation inside her, she barely got to sing, at least when compared to Marley, Blaine or Unique. Getting complimented by Ryder, who was not bad a singer himself and who Kitty secretly had a platonic crush on, made it all better. "Thanks, still its not as if I need to be reminded of it." She replied back trying to sound as proud as possible just to prevent any sign of vulnerability from slipping off.

Ryder just gave a playful laugh at her snarky remark. "I guess you're right, I'm glad we were paired together. You have a really great voice, it will be a number sharing a performance with you."

He was happy they were paired? On the inside she just couldn't control herself but showing it would probably come of as pathetic, why give him the pleasure of letting him know she was just as excited herself as he was? "I'm sure it's a pleasure for you but believe me, the quicker we get this done the better."

Yet again, Ryder just gave a slight snicker at the comment. "Hey, I'm sure you probably hate having me as a partner of all people but I sure don't mind this at all. I really think that getting an expert on the topic of this week's assignment was more of a blessing than a curse. So think you could stay tomorrow after glee practice so we can start deciding which song we're going to sing?"

She couldn't believe all of the compliments Ryder was giving her considering the cold attitude she was giving to him. Maybe warming up a bit would be a good idea. "You want to get this done? How about today, as in right now? Mom's out of town for the remainder of the week and dad arrives home pretty late at night. I have the house all for myself so making some noise wouldn't be a problem."

"Sounds like a plan." His goofy smile just threatened to melt Kitty's cold exterior.

"Yeah, whatever. I just want to get this done as quickly as possible. Come along now." Damn it, as much as she tried to be nicer, bitch mode was on-lock when socializing with other people, she needed to work on that.

Both of them walked together from McKinley up to Kitty's house, along the road Ryder talked non-stop about how great she did on the "Wannabe" performance of last week. Kitty finally warmed up and thanked him, letting him know that she actually liked the fact that he was so enthusiastic about the performance when they sang it.

"What can I say, that song's a classic, having you girls perform it really brought out the inner fan in me." Ryder said as he smiled at Kitty.

"I was really surprised to be honest. Not many guys are that into the Spice Girls, straight guys at least." Kitty stated as they arrived at her house's entrance.

"Hey music has no sexual orientation. I believe anyone can like whatever they want without being judged." Ryder replied back as both of them entered the house.

"Hey, I'm not judging you. I just say it's nice to see guys also like the Spice Girls. Seeing all the love they got from all of you people at the club really made the guilty part disappear, not its basically just a pleasure." Ryder smiled yet again at her, he needed to stop doing that, it made it her for her to keep herself together. "Well I normally don't let guys in my room so easily but this is for pure professional purposes so follow me."

As both of them entered the room, Kitty went to open one of her drawers, Ryder wasn't able to see anything there apart from the imitation of Ginger Spice's Union Jack dress she wore for last week's performance but she then went ahead and got out a bunch of CDs. "Alright so here's all the material we have to work with." She said as she showed Ryder all four CDs as both of them went ahead and took a seat at Kitty's bed.

Ryder looked at all of them. He saw the "Forever" album that Kitty had dissed earlier at glee practiced so he didn't even bother to look at it as he knew Kitty wouldn't be that keen on a song from that one. He then saw the "Greatest Hits" album, he wasn't aware that they even had one but then again they were the biggest girl band in history. "We could choose some songs from this one, it's the one with all the famous songs after all."

Kitty quickly took a piece of paper and began writing annotations. "Alright, we need to discard options though. Well first off discarding the songs that we already performed would be smart, now Tina's choices as well and we have… nine songs left to choose from. All right if you don't mind me telling my opinion first, I think neither "Mama", "Too Much" nor "Viva Forever" reflect the spirit of Ginger Spice, a shame as I love the latter one. "Stop" won't work since we are doing a duet, it would rob its Motown vibe. "Goodbye" is basically the anti-Ginger Spice song so that one's out too."

"That just leaves five options left. I like the title of that one." Ryder said as he pointed to "Let Love Lead the Way".

"I would rather, not. I like it but it's just…" Her words got cut short as she looked altered and took a deep breath before continuing. "Never mind, I don't want that song. Its from the "Forever" album anyways."

Ryder got surprised at Kitty's reaction to the song, what could possibly make her so uncomfortable about that song? The title seemed sweet enough but still she was the expert so he assumed she knew what she was talking about. "Well, how about this one? Wasn't this the ones used on old Pepsi commercials?" Ryder asked as he pointed his finger to "Move Over".

"It was, it's a pretty upbeat song but it's too short." Kitty said as she was clearly back in control of herself. "By the way, "Voodoo" wasn't even a single so that one's out too."

"So that basically leaves us with just two songs. Which one do you think would work better?" Ryder asked as he tried to read the names, his dyslexia was acting up on him yet again.

"Well I actually enjoy both of them. "2 Become 1" might be a bit inappropriate though." She replied back to Ryder who finally made out the title of the songs. "Still, Ginger Spice was supposed to be called Sexy Spice originally so…"

"Don't want to push any buttons but I love when you go all geeky with this type of stuff. I feel like I get to know the part of Kitty Wilde that no one else does. A part of you that I enjoy discovering more off." Ryder said as he gave her a sweet smile. "I know opening up to someone else is hard but I do appreciate that you try to do it. As much as people might say you're a mean girl, moments like this make me realize how wrong they are."

Kitty realized that he meant that as a friend, yet what if he didn't? She certainly had some sort of mild attraction to him, but she knew he was totally crushing on Marley. What did she had that made guys like her? Her former boyfriend left her and is now dating her, Ryder had certainly tried to gain her affection as well in the past, how in the world would he have feeling for the girl who made her develop bulimia? Kitty knew she had turned a new leaf, maybe not completely but at least she was trying. "Well, I assume its just fair that you open up a bit as well right?"

"Touché. What would you like to know?" Ryder asked while still having a joyful expression on his face.

"What do you really think about me?" Kitty replied while trying not to sound insecure.

"Well to be totally honest with you when I discovered about what you did to Marley I originally thought you were a bit crazy, still when getting on your shoes I could assume you weren't happy to see Jake leave you for another girl. I'm not saying that what you did was the correct thing but I could see where it was coming from." Ryder replied as Kitty tried not to let a snarky comment slip her mouth as she really wanted to at least befriend Ryder. "Still after seeing your performance last week and seeing you how you had all of the girls take place in it I figured you had leaved your old self in the past and turned over a new leaf." It was as if he had read her mind. "Alright your turn, is it true that you are dating Jake's older brother?"

Kitty got surprised by the question but didn't mind to answer. "We saw each other for a while after the Sadie Hawkins dance but it was more a fling than anything else, something about dating a younger girl made him feel uncomfortable, apparently he prefers older women." Ryder seemed happy to her that for some reason made Kitty slip a huge smile as well. "Your turn again."

"Fire away!" Ryder chuckled as he replied back to the blonde cheerleader.

"Do you have feelings for Marley?" Ryder's smile morphed into a more serious expression as the question got asked.

"To be honest with you I had feeling for her, a lot to be honest. Still, now that Jake is with her they sort of faded slowly. I'm still looking for the perfect girl but I discovered that as good of a friend as Marley can be, she just isn't the one." Kitty got eager and excited as she heard that last statement, she knew that her face would be such a dead giveaway so she quickly stood up and got the "Greatest Hits" album on her CD player and quickly skipped the first two tracks until it arrived at track number three, "2 Become 1".

"Sorry about that but we still need to practice the song, listen to this one and then you tell me what you think about it, if you like it then I assume we should pick it for our assignment." Kitty said as she again took a seat on her bed next to Ryder.

As the music shimmed and the slurry groove began playing Ryder couldn't help but notice at how beautiful Kitty looked, he knew he shouldn't try anything right now, specially since she mentioned this was supposed to be professional but damn, the music sure wasn't making things easier. "It certainly brings out a sexy feeling." He said as the lyrics began.

"_Candlelight and soul forever, a dream of you and me together. Say you believe it, say you believe it._"

"Wait till you hear the lame condom references, that would turn anyone off." Kitty said as both laughed a bit.

"_Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on_."

"Yeah there they are, can't believe I sang that when I was 5 years old." Kitty said as Ryder couldn't help but laught.

"_Cus, tonight is the night, when two become one._"

"I always like to close my eyes when listening to songs, it makes me feel them a bit better if that makes any sense to you." Kitty said as she closed her eyes shut. Ryder quickly followed and closed his eyes as well while listening to the music. Kitty quickly opened one of here eyes and saw Ryder listening to the music without peeking. He looked so innocent yet so desirable, she knew that suggesting such a sexually oriented song was not getting her to not show her feeling but she couldn't help it, she just did what she felt was right.

"_I need some love like I never needed love before._"

Without even opening his eyes Ryder felt Kitty's lips against his, he knew that being professional was not on the table any more. He knew the music had some effect in his following actions but he didn't regret any of them. He didn't let the kiss finish and continued from his end, he ran his hand over her back and in return he felt he legs wrap around his waist.

"_I had a little love, now I'm back for more._"

While making the kiss last as much as possible Kitty, took her hairband out of her long blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders as she wrapped one of her arms over Ryder's shoulders and used her other hand to softly caress his face.

"_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be._"

oOo

**One of the story's chapters to focus on Kitty and Ryder. One of my main concerns when planning the story was 'How the heck will I implement "2 Become 1" into the story?' and this seemed like the most realistic way, I doubt people would actually sing this song in a glee club practice, specially with Ms. Pillsbury in charge. Plus it was the perfect way to add the sexual tension between both characters. To be honest I hoped this chapter to come out better but I think it was just fine and to the point. By the way notice even if this is team Ginger's first chapter its title isn't 'Ginger', just a hint. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Your reviews really make my day and lighten up my mood so if you feel the need to write one I, by all means, invite you to do it. Pretty please? ;P**


	8. Posh

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. **

oOo

Wednesday at school rushed itself, at least for Ryder. He never actually noticed he had at least four classes with Kitty, mostly because she sat on the other extreme on the room with the other Cherrios, but today the minutes flew away like seconds when both of them were together, it was as if the world stopped when they were around each other.

Kitty never was the one to open up to anyone, nor the one to let her emotions show easily in public, after all giving away how you felt could show vulnerability and other people could use it in their advantage, but today she didn't care about any of that. Being with Ryder, the guy who two days ago she thought just served as eye candy during glee club practice proved to be just the guy she dreamed off, attractive, strong, kind and loving.

Glee club practice finally arrived and the seating order was as usual, except this time Kitty gave up seating next to Brittany, Jake or Sugar and opted to take the empty spot that Ryder had obviously saved for her. The rare sight of seeing her smile at someone else willingly without an witty insult or jab before it made some people wonder what exactly was going on. All doubts were clear once Kitty rested her head on Ryder's shoulder while holding each other's hand.

"Who would have thought, I never saw Ryder as being with someone like Kitty to be honest, but I would be lying if I told you they don't look like a cute couple." Marley whispered at Jake.

Jake shrugged. "Don't get me wrong I'm happy for Ryder but I'm not buying that at all. I know Kitty too well and she wouldn't be all mushy and cheesy for being in a relationship with someone."

"You might be right but maybe Ryder's the one for her. I mean, he's one of the noblest persons I know; his positive attitude might be a foil for Kitty's. You know what they say, opposites attract." She replied back to her boyfriend.

"Maybe, but still I'd imagine she has something up her sleeve and Ryder's my friend. Well he is now that we stated ground rules about your and my position as a couple and I believe the guy deserves a shot at love but I can't help but think Kitty's going to screw him up big time." Jake said as Artie placed himself next to Marley.

"Hey teammate, wanted to ask you, I did my research on the topic and I noticed our Spice is the least featured one in any songs. How are supposed to give a convincing number when we don't even have enough source material to work from?" Artie asked as Marley switched her attention from the new couple to her teammate's burning question.

"Oh Artie. Artie, Artie, Artie. You don't give me enough credit, Posh Spice or Victoria Beckham, whatever you want to refer to her as, was a strategic choice. She's the one with the easiest style to emulate, she's got all British press around her finger and she's the most successful and well-known Spice Girl. We don't need to use her vocals to demonstrate who we are, the woman's got enough of a pubic image to have this assignment write itself." Artie gave her a confused look as she smiled with pride.

"So you're telling me we are going to base our performance on her individual accomplishments rather than on her career as a member of the Spice Girls?" He asked as Marley just nodded. "Well it seems like you didn't do your homework, Marley Rose. As I searched for more information about her I read a ton of articles concerning how she doesn't want to go back to the group ever again and how she'll never sing again. If using that public image and stance is what you had in mind we might as well just quit beforehand."

"You don't understand, the image is what we are using to show the style and personality of our performance." Marley said sounding as secure about her idea as possible.

"So you want our style and personality to show apathy and boredom? I don't know if you were aware of this but that's not the best way to sell yourself. I watched some old interviews of the girls from the nineties and they all seemed to be grateful of the newfound fame they were gaining, compare it to now and Posh is just a shell of what she used to be, fame isn't something she's grateful anymore, its just a lifestyle." Artie replied back. "Don't take this the wrong way but I'm starting to think you just picked Victoria Beckham just to be noticed more."

"Oh my God, are you implying I'm an attention whore?" Marley, obviously offended, asked her wheelchair-bounded classmate.

"Not necessarily, I just think that picking Posh Spice is in a way reflecting your current situation right now. Before when you first joined the glee club I felt you a lot more genuine and I sensed a very Rachel Berry-like vibe in you, lately now that you got yourself a boyfriend, a fair share of solos that people like Sugar and Joe haven't even gotten even though they have been on the club a lot longer not to mention the whole lot of attention you received due to the incident at Sectionals has made you a bit less real, at least that's what I think." Artie said as Marley's faced gave an obvious angry expression.

"Oh so you think that because I'm happy and finally living my life without any tormenting from people is making me less of a genuine person? Well listen mister, its not my fault that you think happiness is what makes people fake. After all what would you know about happiness? You can't even walk, is that why you think everyone should live just as angry as you?" The outburst of made everyone's heads turn. Just as she finished her statement Marley realized the horrible thing she had just said and shoved her hands in front of her mouth.

With the embarrassed Marley in front of her, Kitty couldn't help but stand up in defense of Artie, after all he did complimented her performance of "Wannabe" last week. "Did you seriously just use a disability as an insult? I just want all of the people present her to remember, as much as a self-admitted bitch as I can be, we've now seen Marley Rose set the bar a foot higher. Congrats honey."

"Hey calm down Kitty. There's no need to be cynical." Ryder told her as he pulled her down and embraced her, while she still gave Marley a cold leer.

Marley's eyes started to fill themselves with tears as looks of disappointment directed at her filled the room. The pressure and feeling of hate directed at her were too much to handle, which made her break down, she couldn't help but let some sobs out. To avoid any more humiliation she ran out of the quire room onto the hallway. Artie followed her while looking worried about her.

Jake's face started to show anger as he turned at Kitty's direction. "Are you happy now? Was that what you wanted? You're a pathetic human being you know that? You can't stand the fact that I preferred Marley over you! Heck, I bet even your boy toy would rather be with her he just went with you because you were what was left over!" He shouted at Kitty as Unique and Sugar's jaws dropped. Blaine and Tina were both shocked at the sudden anger outburst as well and Brittany and Sam while Joe quickly prayed for the anger to cease.

Ryder got up his seat now with an angry expression directed at Jake. "Shut your mouth! You know as much as I do that I care for Marley and I know Kitty might had sounded rude but she had a point, Marley just went all out on Artie for no apparent reason, and if you dare say another thing about Kitty I'll make sure you choke on your own teeth."

"Don't you see she's just using you? I bet she just went for you because you were also infatuated by Marley. She just can't stand the fact that even without being a cheerleader Marley will get more love in a day than what she will ever receive in her whole life span." Jake said while still angry over the whole incident.

"Okay, I warned you!" Ryder then tackled Jake into the ground and both started punching each other.

"Where the hell is Ms. Pillsbury?" Tina asked Blaine who in returned shrugged.

Kitty was horrified at seeing both her ex-boyfriend and Ryder fighting in such a violent manner. "Stop this, please. I don't care what he says Ryder, just get off him you could get in trouble!" She then tried to intervene as they both continued to punch the other while on the ground.

"I don't care, if he thinks he can insult you and get away with it I'll prove how wrong he is." Ryder said as he continued to punch Jake. Kitty continued to try to get him off Jake by pulling his shirt from behind him. Jake was on the floor and Ryder was in the perfect position to knock him out cold with a direct punch to the face, he quickly pushed his arm back and as he was about to send the punch he felt something hit his elbow, he assumed it was a chair or the piano but as he saw Jake's angry expression turn into a horrified look as well as listening to the rest of the students in the room gasp, he ignored his desire to land the punch and turned around to see a horrible sigh, Kitty was laying unconscious on the floor with a huge bruise on her cheek. He quickly went to over to Kitty's location and tried to talk to her, she didn't respond. Seeing the girl he loved laying on the ground, hurt by no other than his own hand made him angrier at himself than what he was at Jake just a moment ago. He then began to punch the ground as hard as he could, his was hurting himself but the pain didn't compare to the one of seeing Kitty hurt.

oOo

**New chapter, no song this time but more drama than the one in the other seven chapters combined. As much as I made Artie hate on Victoria Beckham I'll admit that I don't dislike her, I just find it sad that she doesn't act as fun as she used to back on her days with the Spice Girls. As for the Ryder hitting Kitty scene, I think I wasn't able to describe it as well as I wanted to on the text so just imagine the scene where Finn accidentally bitch slapped Rachel's nose while on a dance practice, but with the elbow. **

**Your reviews really make the writing process worthwhile. Thanks for the support! ;D**


	9. Forever

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. **

oOo

Afternoon was starting to feel close as some part of the sky threatened to become orange, the bleachers near the football fields were empty as football practice had already finished by the time she arrived there. Still feeling guilty and with her eyes still irritated from the constant crying, Marley tried to breath and take control of herself but the word's Kitty said still ringed on her head, she had reached a new all time low point. She continued to stare at the horizon while still thinking about what she had done.

"If it makes you feel any better, didn't get offended or anything." Marley turned down to see Artie beside the bleachers.

She cleaned some of her tears and took a deep breath before replying. "I'm really sorry for saying what I said. I guess you were right, I'm not myself anymore."

"Don't say that, you didn't even let me finish back there. What I wanted to tell you was that I didn't want you to go all Victoria Beckham on the group that our glee club is and was going to suggest going back to basics and choose a song that could be fun and nostalgic, just like the old Vicky B. used to be." Artie said as Marley walked down the bleachers. "I never planned on saying you were now a self absorbed bitch, I should be the one apologizing for making you feel offended."

"Well its sort of late for that, in a way I unleashed the self absorbed bitch in me by saying those awful remarks." Artie looked a bit disappointed but much to his surprise she smiled back at him. "Don't feel bad about it, I'm grateful that you decided to come and comfort me even after what I said, you're a great friend Artie." She kissed his cheek.

"And I'm glad you did the same." Both gave each other a warm smile, Marley then proceeded to push Artie's wheelchair for him as both of them made their way back to the halls of McKinley.

"Just out of curiosity, which song did you had in mind?" Marley asked as they were now making their way to the quire room.

"Well after listening to some of the songs on YouTube I think that the classiest and most Posh-like was "The Lady is a Vamp", plus it was never a single, I always like singing the most obscure songs from artists, just because they weren't on the radio doesn't mean they aren't good." Artie said as Marley looked amazed at the statement.

"Okay this will seem like something I'm doing just to be a crowd pleaser but I actually had the same song in mind! I always liked it because it was the last song on the Spice World movie." Marley said, as Artie couldn't contain a mocking laugh.

"God was that movie awful. Anyways, so I assume we have our song, right?" He said as Marley gave a nod of approval.

oOo

Brittany and Tina had taken the unconscious Kitty to the girl's bathroom to take care of her as getting her to the infirmary would have only raised questions about how the now light purple bruise on her fair skin began to be a lot more noticeable than an hour ago.

"It's getting swollen, do you have any ice with you, Britt?" Tina asked as she rummaged her bag in the look of anything as close to cotton as possible to pour some antibacterial hand gel on to use as alcohol due to the lack of resources.

"Not really, but hang on a second, I'll be right back." She rushed her way out of the bathroom's door leaving Tina with the unconscious Kitty all by herself.

"She better get back, if we need to do a mouth-to-mouth I'm sure she's the one who would mind the least, and I'm sure as hell I won't do it." She said to herself out loud. "God, now I'm talking to myself, she better hurry up."

A few minutes passed and Brittany arrived, she was carrying a small disposable cup. "This is a close to ice as we'll get."

"Oh please don't tell me it's a…" Tina got cut short after seeing Brittany tilt the cup downwards. From inside the cup fell a waterfall of icy blue colored slushy which fell directly in Kitty's face while Tina's jaw dropped. What followed was a high-pitched screech from the previously unconscious cheerleader.

"Who would have thought, this things really work." Brittany said amused as she saw Kitty finally wake up.

Cleaning the slushy from her eyes Kitty was more angry than grateful towards the pair. "Are you stupid of something? The whole damn thing is all over my face and hair!" She said as she tried to wipe off as much slushy from herself, she then turned her attention at Tina. "And you Ming-Na Wen, why the hell did you let her do that to me?"

"To be honest if it wasn't for that you would still be laying on the floor not knowing what was actually happening, so you're welcome." Tina said as both of them helped Kitty back on her feet while wiping the slushy off her.

She still felt sticky over the pieces of slushy on her and washed her face at one of the sinks. After finishing and cleaning herself she stared at her bruise, she had very fragile skin which got easily irritated or swollen so hiding the hit would be something not even make-up could solve easily. "I can't believe he did this to me."

"Well to be honest you did get in the way." Tina said from a distance.

"Oh shut up, Maggie Q." She continued to examine the bruise while thinking at how sweet he had been to her the previous day. Even when they finish brainstorming and practicing their song of choice, which ended up being "Headlines", he decided to stay with her until her father arrived home, which was not received well by Mr. Wilde considering how late it was, but was very much appreciated by her. How could passionate kisses and his sweet touch turn into bruises and physical assaults in such as short time? She gave it enough thought to finally realize that it wasn't Ryder's fault, nothing would have happened if stupid Marley hadn't try to have a diva moment, which ended up being a total failure.

Brittany went to Kitty's direction and tried to comfort her. "Don't feel bad about it, Ryder felt so bad about hurting you that after we told him we were going to take care of you…"

"Which you totally didn't." Kitty quickly snapped at her.

"... he went on to get you chocolates to try to make you feel better." She replied ignoring her snarky comment.

What a sweet gesture, she thought. Even though she wasn't going to admit it out loud, Tina was right, she got in between the two guys, it was a matter of time for either her or one of them to get hurt, besides after all the thing he told her the other day she was sure Ryder wouldn't even think about hurting her. He deserve another chance, hell he deserved all the chances in the world. "So where's everyone?"

"Everyone's pretty much still in the quire room, they got worried about both you and Marley. They decided to stay there even tough glee club practice ended an hour ago." Tina answered as the three girls got their bags ready.

Kitty wanted to smile at the fact that people cared enough to stay an extra hour to check on her but contained herself. "What about Ms. Pillsbury? Did she ever show up?"

"She didn't, I overheard some teacher saying she had an important meeting at the teacher's lounge to attend to, she'll probably come back tomorrow." Brittany said replied back.

"Alright, don't want to keep the rest of the club waiting. We need to go to the quire room as soon as possible ladies!" Tina then lead both girls down the hall and made their way to the quire room.

oOo

Ryder walked down the hallway with a box of chocolates on his right hand and one of those cheesy "get well soon" cards on the other. His knuckles still ached from hitting the floor in frustration for accidentally knocking Kitty out. How could he be so stupid, he thought. Still, he hoped that the small gifts would serve as a way to compensate at least a small portion of what happened. While walking down the hallway he ran into Artie. "Hey man, were you able to find Marley?"

"She's fine now, we were able to talk and now all problems are in the past, she just went to grab her math notebook from her locker, by the way, what are the chocolates for?" He asked with a taunting tone on his voice.

Ryder chuckled as he looked again at both of the gifts. "There was an… incident after both you and Marley left the room, I wanted to make up for it."

"Oh come on you know what I mean, who's the lucky lady?" Ryder looked a bit nervous once he asked. "Or lucky guy? Don't worry I'm pro-equality anyways."

"They are for Kitty, I did something awful I would rather not talk about, still if you really want to know go ask anyone at glee club, I'm sure they will tell you sooner or later anyways." He said as he gave an expression of indifference.

"You and Kitty? No way! Not saying I don't like it, I just didn't see it coming." Ryder just shrugged while giving a goofy smile when he heard Artie's comment. "Congratulations though, even though she comes off as hard to get along with she's really pretty. To be honest, you two remind me of an old McKinley couple we had a few years back. You remember Finn? He used to date the hottest cheerleader at school."

"Really? Finn Hudson? Was it Brittany? Because I so many things would make a lot of sense if it was that way." After hearing Ryder's remark Artie just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, it wasn't Brittany, but it doesn't matter. The point is that I wish the best for both of you." Artie said as Ryder replied with a smile.

"Thanks man, it means a lot. I'll meet you and the others in a bit." Artie and Ryder went to opposite directions, as Ryder wanted to surprise Kitty as soon as she left the bathroom. While walking down the hall he didn't notice Marley, who was also too distracted herself, both of them bumped into each other dropping what they had on their hands.

"I'm sorry Ryder, didn't mean to crash against you." She apologized while picking up her math notebook. "I'm still lightheaded from what happened earlier."

"No worries Marley, I'm glad you're feeling better. I know Kitty can be harsh at times but she told me she's trying her best to let go of her old habits." Ryder replied as he picked up the card. "I think the chocolates are ruined though…" Both of them saw the box was quite damaged and a bit squished from Ryder falling on it.

"I'm so sorry! Were this for Kitty?" Ryder nodded. "Oh I'm so happy for you! I knew you were going to find a girl for you. I'm not her biggest fan but I'll admit that she does look happy when she's with you, and I really think you two make a cute couple."

"Thanks, I'm glad you think that way, I saw Jake was not that excited about us though. He said some harsh words to her once you left the room." Ryder said giving an uneasy look.

"Yeah I know, he thought that Kitty was just using you for her own advantage but seeing you two so happy around each made me think otherwise." Marley said as she patted Ryder on the shoulder, who in return gave her a smile.

"I'm glad to hear you like the idea of use together. I know it might be hard considering how much she had done to you in the past but I'm glad you are giving her another chance." Marley then went ahead and hugged Ryder who hugged her back in return.

The moment of friendship turned sour as Kitty, Tina and Brittany were getting near the hallways and managed to see the two friends from afar.

Ryder decided to give Marley the chocolates but she declined to take them all she would rather share them with the rest of the glee club, specially considering that they were waiting for them inside the room.

Seeing the hug and Marley taking the chocolate box with herself made Kitty get the wrong idea. She felt betrayed, she had open up herself to Ryder and what did she get in return? Just what she feared since the beginning, her significant other leaving her for the same person yet again. "How could you!" Kitty yelled from her location. Ryder walked his way down to explain to her what had just happened but what waited for him over there was less than welcoming.

_SMACK_

The red silhouette of Kitty's open palm was freshly marked on Ryder's face. "First you fool me into believing you actually felt something for me, you made me open up to you, you knocked me out cold and left a bruise on my face and now you just go and now you're giving gifts and affection to Chubs, all while I'm in front of you? What the hell do you think gives you the right to play with someone else's emotions?" Kitty's screaming began to break out as her anger turned into sadness. Her face got red and her eyes weren't far behind as now were covered with tears.

"Kitty, it was not what it seemed. I just was checking if she was okay." Ryder replied while trying to defend himself.

"By getting all touchy with her? I'm not stupid Ryder. Go to hell! I don't want to see your face ever again!" She stormed off but while walking away she slipped due to some of the slushy that was on the sole of her shoe and fell on herself. There she was, laying on the floor humiliated, bruised, angry and in tears, things couldn't get any worse. As she broke down into crying she just felt herself being helped up, those arms weren't Brittany's or Tina's; she knew it was Ryder who helped her back on her feet.

He knew she was upset with him but seeing her hurt was a feeling he knew he couldn't stand, he went ahead and helped her and if that meant another slap, so be it, but before hearing what she had to say he broke the silence. "I'm sorry." He then went ahead and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

She was astonished, the old saying of "_If you love someone set them free if they come back it was meant to be_" came to her mind. No matter the pain or the aggravation she felt towards him, she still knew deep inside that he loved her. She hated him for what he had done but at the same time couldn't bare letting him go away. The whole mixture of feelings combined with her already sobbing self just made the crying continue, the only difference was that now she had someone to hold on to. They embraced each other as Ryder comforted Kitty and just repeated "Everything will be okay" to her as she continue to hold him tight next to her.

"Wow this two break and make up faster than Rachel and Finn did back in the day." Brittany whispered into Tina's ear. 

oOo

**Another song less chapter (unless you catch the small reference to a verse of "Goodbye" I added near the end, which by the way isn't in italics). This was a very hard chapter to write, I already had the layout in my head but newer and better ideas came into my mind and made me change my decisions and the direction of the story a thousand times, plus with the continuation to this story that I already have in mind (a Cher tribute none the less, I hate having two "tribute" fanficts back to back but in my head the songs and storylines works so amazingly perfect to not use them). **

**Again thanks for the reviews, they really make the head cracking something I end up feeling proud off. And for those of you who want more songs I promise next one will include one, pinky promise. :P **


	10. Let Love Lead the Way

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. For your greater enjoyment, play the Spice Girl's "Let Love Lead the Way" whenever you see italics. **

oOo

Thursday was a pretty awkward day, first off Tina rambled all day about how much time got lost due to the argument with Marley and Kitty. He was sure that his team was the only team that hadn't pick a song for the week's performance. Brittany hadn't even arranged a time for a practice to take place and the performances were to be exposed tomorrow. As much as he hated it, Blaine would need to take action to his own hands and it was to be done soon, still he had pretty much no knowledge on the Spice Girls to make the song selection alone, he was more into N*Synch and Hanson. He needed to consult this with an expert on the topic and he knew who that person could be.

"Blaine, I totally forgot we had to get this assignment done, I believed that, just like biology homework, this could get done by asking Lord Tubbington for advise. Guess he just specializes in the field of science." Brittany told Blaine as she stood in front of him.

"Don't worry Britt, time slipped pass me as well. Still I don't have much knowledge on the topic; still I think I know a person who might. Do you think we could get together at my place after glee club practice to get our number figured out?" Brittany nodded with excitement as Blaine gave her one of his toothpaste commercial worthy smiles.

oOo

Glee club practice was one of the most awkward ones in a long time. Everyone seemed normal but the interactions between each other were quite limited. Jake had some bruises on his face as well as a cut in his bottom lip due to the punching with Ryder the day before and he sat in one of the extremes of the line of chairs right next to Marley who was talking with Artie, which considering what happened yesterday, seemed pretty fine and in good terms with each other. Wade and Sugar were both talking to an uncomfortable looking Sam, those two talked way too fast but Blaine was able to hear the words pink, skinny jeans and Italian shoes, if he didn't know better he would have imagined the talk had something to do with an expensive stripper or just a walk into Sugar's wardrobe. Brittany was discussing some scientology facts with Joe, who was having a hard time with physics as he said his family didn't believe science was needed for living a decent life, surprisingly Brittany was quite a good tutor. Tina was sitting next to him asking if he had his song picked out already, Blaine just shook his head. Finally, Kitty and Ryder were sitting in the opposite corner when compared to Jake and Marley. Ryder had his arm over Kitty's shoulders while she rested her head against his torso. Kitty's bruise from the strike at hand's of Ryder's elbow was a lot more visible now as it had a blackish purple hue. Ryder himself looked just as bad, his right eye was swollen from a punch from Jake landed while they fought yesterday and one of his hands was covered up in wrapping tissue, he remember Ryder punching the floor so maybe that could explain it. The place felt quite cold in a way but the mood slightly changed when Ms. Pillsbury arrived at the room.

"I'm sorry for missing out on you yesterday, I had and unannounced meeting at the…" Ms. Pillsbury stopped when she was able to take a good look at Ryder, Jake and Kitty. Seeing both Ryder and Kitty were holding on to each other while both had obvious bruises on their faces she couldn't help but ask. "Ryder, what happened to both you two?"

Before answering, Ryder took a deep breath. "Well, to be honest…" Kitty leered at Jake who in returned gave her a cold indifferent look. "… it was just an accident, nothing major. Thanks for asking, tough."

"Really? Its just that seeing three of you hurt gave me the wrong idea." She replied as Jake stood up from his seat.

"You're right Ms. Pillsbury, something did happen." Ryder turned to him in surprise. "Ryder was just trying to cover me up, I did start a fight with him. I'm the reason he has a black eye, it's all my fault." The rest of the glee club members were quite surprised at Jake's declaration.

Emma Pillsbury got caught in the shock as well. "Jake, you know you could get into very serious problems because of that, right? Hitting a girl would give you at the very least a week's worth of suspension."

Jake took a deep breath before continue assuming the entire fault. "I'm aware, and I'm willing to face the consequences." He said while still standing.

Ryder then stood as well. "He's not the only responsible for the damage. To be honest he isn't the one who hit Kitty." As soon as she heard her name come up, Kitty quickly pulled on to his shirt while shaking her head, trying to tell him not to tell what happened. Ryder just caressed her cheek softly, seeing the bruise he had produced just made him feel sick about himself and without doubting he continued. "It was me who hit her, while we were fighting Kitty wanted to intervene but without noticing I knocked her out with my shoulder."

Ms. Pillsbury was pretty hesitant about what to do, she loved those kids but letting this type of behavior pass by could get her in trouble with the faculty at McKinley. "I really don't know what to say, I wasn't expecting this to happen, specially while leading this club. We could always have a group counseling meeting just to try and…" The person the glee club would have never, ever hoped to see, especially in their current situation, cut off Emma's speech.

"Well, well. I assumed it was just a matter of time before this group of misfits would turn into each other and try to diminish themselves from the inside. Moments like this kind of make me feel I putted to much effort into trying to ruin this miserable club." Coach Sue Sylvester entered the quire room as everyone, especially Jake and Ryder, froze in fear.

"Sue! I wasn't expecting you here. You won't need to worry about anything though, we were just trying to come up with an appropriate solut…" Again, Sue interrupted the counselor as she stamped her hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"Don't play innocent with me Pillsbury, you have as much control over this group of savages as dark haired Neil Patrick Harris over there has on his compulsion to use hair gel in unhealthy doses every day." Blain couldn't help but look offended while Sugar tapped his hair to see if it was as hard as it looked, which just annoyed him even more. "Jewish Chris Brown and lesbian haircut Brendan Fraser, you'll come to my office so we can discuss how we'll really solve this whole situation." As coach Sylvester walked her way out of the quire room, both Jake and Ryder did as well.

oOo

"I'm sure you both are aware of how I managed to both humiliate and force young Burt Reynolds into joining my cheerios, right? Well, male cheerleaders have gotten a lot of recognition by this year's judging panel for cheerleading expositions so I'll make you two baboons a deal. You'll join the Cheerios for the remainder of the school year and I'll make sure your little Mel Gibson inspired incident goes unnoticed." Sue Sylvester said in her dry and intimidating voice while facing both guys.

"You want me to joining your stupid cheerleading team? I'm sorry lady, but no Puckerman will ever lower themselves to that." Jake said proudly as Sue Sylvester gave him the coldest stare one could face without trembling in utter fear.

"Let me put it this way than, if you don't join the Cheerios I'll make sure you pass the rest of your life cleaning the slushies dropped everyday at outcasts like you everyday for the rest of your life." Sue Sylvester said threateningly while Jake Puckerman nodded this time. "Now both of you get out of here before I decide to revoke my generous offer and just call the FBI on your asses."

Both guys left the office as soon as possible. "I can't believe that we'll be joining the stupid cheerleading squad, as if our public image wasn't bad enough already." Jake said as he made his way to the halls back to the quire room with Ryder.

"I really do appreciate that you were willing to replace me, specially with me acting like a jerk to you the other day." Ryder said to his friend as they continued to walk. "I'm in debt with you."

"No worries man, that's what friends are for, and I'm sure seeing you humiliated next to me in the cheerleading uniforms you'll have enough time to repay me." Jake said as both smiled.

"By the way I wanted to ask you something, there was thing song I wanted to play and I'm really not sure if I should sing it, Kitty got pretty altered when I mentioned it. I wondered if you were able to know why, considering you used to date her." He asked naively.

oOo

When both boys returned to the quire room they were bombarded with questions.

"Are you two getting expelled?" Tina asked.

"How much time will the suspension last?" Blaine inquired.

"Calm down people, we were able to get out of it with most of our dignity intact but we would rather not talk about it." Ryder said as the rest of the club looked in relief.

"Thank God." Joe said as peace once again took over the glee club.

Emma Pillsbury was also evidently pretty glad that nothing major happened. "Well kids, I do hope today wasn't as bad a day as it turned out. While both of you went to coach Sylvester's office we continued to discuss about tomorrow's performances. Time's up for today but remember to bring you're a-game tomorrow."

As the class finished, Blain and Brittany parted ways together. Ryder took Kitty's hand as the room emptied and just a few band members were still there. "Kitty, I remember you told me you didn't want us to perform this song but I really thought that the situation demanded it, I really want to show you how much I care about what happened and I want to know that you are really doing this because you want to and not because of any other reason unknown to me."

"Why would you ask that, wasn't Tuesday enough proof of my feeling for you?" Kitty asked Ryder as he was telling the band people about what song to play.

"Its not that I don't trust you, I do, but I really want to know if you trust yourself. I'm having the time of my life being with a girl so wonderful as you right now and I know that at least I would be devastated if I knew you wanted to leave me just because you weren't listening to your heart." Ryder said, he knew how cheesy that sounded but using past experiences as a source, he knew girls loved that stuff. "Now take a seat, relax, and enjoy."

As soon as she took a seat, the band began playing an oddly familiar tune, it was one of those tunes that one couldn't forget easily. "_What make this world go round? Will the answer let her down? She is so sweet and young, and her life has just begun._"

As soon as he began to sing, it all came back to her. Ryder was singing "Let Love Lead the Way". She felt a knot forming in her throat.

"_What does her future hold? That's the story left unknown. Will she make it through her days? Let my love lead the way_."

She noticed he was changing some of the lyrics to fit with the current situation. Tears began to form in her eyes. She remembered that song with such a grief that she knew Ryder wouldn't understand.

"_Part of me laughs, part of me cries, part of me wants to question why._"

That song was the one she heard for the first time after she broke up with Jake. She always found comfort in the Spice Girl's music to try to get her feeling to get away but none of the happy and upbeat songs of the other albums helped her, that was the reason she hated the "Forever" album, she hated that some of the songs there evoked a feeling of sadness and separation. She hated that feeling a lot and seeing Ryder sing that specific song made her take one decision as of to where to leave the relationship at.

"_Just keep the faith and, let love lead the way_."

"Stop!" As soon as she shouted the band stop playing, something that made Ryder stop his singing. He knew something was wrong. "I get it Ryder, this was not even meant to happen in the first place. I'm really sorry I got you thinking something else. I'll be honest with you, I fell into this as much as you did, I even imagined us getting together forever but I suppose it was just part of the fantasy." Tears were falling down her cheeks. "I do hope you find your true love one day. Goodbye Ryder." She then walked as fast as she could from the room just to prevent him from seeing her crying.

Ryder was pretty shocked about what happened, it wasn't his intention to make her think he didn't want her, it was in fact the opposite. Her last words rumbled in his head. _I do hope you find your true love one day_. He had found love and it had just walked away that door.

oOo

**Sorry for not updating yesterday but here you have it. I really found portraying Sue's humor pretty hard; let me know if it did justice to both her and Jane Lynch's comedic genius. As far as the whole state of the Kyder (yes I loved the sound of that as well) I can't confirm or deny that they will stay together on the end of this story, still the Cher tribute fanfict I have planned will serve as a continuation so any unsolved business of any character will be expanded on it so be sure to check it out as "Viva Forever!" is coming close to the end.**

**Love your feedback and reviews so if you got the need to express anything feel free to do so and brighten up my day, I would do the same for you, just saying. ;P**


	11. Sporty

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. For your greater enjoyment I would recommend you to play the Spice Girl's "If U Can't Dance" whenever it get's "played" in the chapter just to create a better atmosphere.**

oOo

"I always imagined your room to look a lot differently." Brittany told Blaine as they entered the former Warbler's room.

"Really? I mean it's not as extravagant as Kurt's room but I'm not either." Blaine replied as Brittany took a seat at a beanie. "I mean I have some over the top spots but I'm just not into flashy stuff."

"Blaine, you're wearing a bowtie. The not liking flashy stuff ship sailed away a long time ago." The blonde cheerleader said as she began to lie off on the beanie.

"You're sounding an awful lot like…" Blaine stopped as he remembered Brittany and Santana were no longer together. Saying the name would probably just make her feel uncomfortable anyways. "…Coach Sylvester." He said trying to sound as convincing as possible to cover the small pause he did.

"You know Sam said the exact same thing the other day? I just think he's paranoiac." Brittany said to Blaine as a weird mental image of a splice of both Brittany and Sue Sylvester came to his mind. Ugh, mental images were the worst.

"By the way, I saw you both were really having a great time last week during the "Guilty Pleasures" week. I'm really glad both of you are getting along so well, I know you had a hard time getting along with Finn last year but seeing you two so close to each other really makes me feel that we've grown closer as a group." She said while looking at the ceiling of the room.

"We seniors got to stick together, but yeah Sam's a great guy. I've got to hand it to him, after going all Tina on him for a while I sort of figured he'd take it a lot worse than how he did when I told him that…" Crap, he remembered that was something only the both of them knew. He didn't want Brittany to get the wrong idea about their relationship, they were just friends.

"Told him what?" Brittany asked clueless and unaware of what Blaine look so uneasy. "Are you okay? You look as if someone had kicked you in the crotch."

In a way, the scare of almost revealing that secret felt like a kick on the crotch. "It's nothing, just thought I had… forgotten something at school." Knew how much bad excuses he was coming up with, but thank God for Brittany's short attention span, she didn't even questioned him once.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you something Blaine. Since both you and Blaine get along so well I wanted to know if you could tell me, do you think he's cheating on me?" Blaine felt his blood pleasure decrease due to the scare of the question. Could she know about what happened between them? They didn't even touched each other, that couldn't have even counted as cheating, did it?

"Oh come on Britt, you can't seriously think Sam would cheat on you with other girls. He's a very noble guy." Blaine said while trying to hide the nerves from his voice.

"I know, but maybe he isn't cheating with me with girls. When he first entered the glee club two years ago Santana told me she was pretty sure he was gay or at least bi." She knew didn't she? How else could she have asked the exact same question he was trying to evade? "Plus I think Kurt had a thing for him, that's two different gay people with a pretty keen gay-dar."

Kurt and Sam? How come he didn't know about that? It was probably because he was blonde, Blaine knew from some of Kurt's scrapbooks that his dream guy was a cross between Jesse McCartney on his bottle blonde days and Chris Hemsworth during his teenage years. What was it about blondes that he loved so much? Even that Chandler guy who he had a texting affair with had blonde hair. Still he needed to come up with something to distract Brittany with, as he didn't want to blow his cover. "Well here you have another gay person's opinion on the topic and I can assure you he is neither cheating on you nor gay." He kind of wished the last part wasn't true.

"The thing is that I heard some rumors and just wanted to know if they were true." Brittany asked in a unsettling tone that just made Blaine feel more nervous.

He couldn't control himself, he felt as if he was going to snap any second now. "Rumors are just rumors, it's a proof that more than half of the time rumors are nothing but lies."

"People are saying both you and Sam are attracted to each other. I started suspecting it as one time he did say you looked hot in the fluorescent green pants you brought the other day. I wouldn't have worried if he had said that about any other pair of pants but those were by far the ugliest ones you've brought to school in like forever, no offence though." Blaine felt both flattered and offended at the remark. Could Sam actually just been denying his attraction to him this whole time? As much as he hoped for that he knew he would hate the idea of interposing in between his relationship with Brittany. Both of them were his friends and he would hate to be both a traitor and a home wrecker.

"Alright Britt, I need to tell you something. In all honesty I didn't try anything with Sam neither he tried anything with me but I was, well am attracted to him in a way. Still both of you are my friends and I would rather have both of you be happy than intervening in your beautiful relationship." He said as Brittany looked both surprised but a lot les worried.

"So you still like him?" Brittany asked innocently as Blaine nodded with guilt. "You know I'm not angry or anything right?" She said as she went to comfort him. She knew he added a lot of pressure on himself for stuff like that.

"Still, I did wrong. I knew Sam was with you and still tried to hit on him a couple of times." Blaine said with a disappointed tone. "You have all the right of being mad at me."

"For having feelings? I don't really think you would even try to do bad stuff in the first place Blaine, I trust you, you're a great guy." Brittany then hugged him and he did the same.

"I just felt so alone after Kurt and I broke-up and seeing you with Sam really made me want to move on as well but I never planned to like him as well." Blaine said as he looked at Brittany still looking a bit uneasy about the whole situation.

"You need to loosen up. Forget about all that pressure you put on yourself and I know just the way. Lucky for you I brought my iPod with the music I was planning to show you for the assignment, some of them are pretty good to relieve stress to." Brittany then connected her iPod into Blaine's computer and raised the volume as high as she could. "Can you dance?"

"I'm not as great as you or Mike but I'm able to do the basic stuff." He replied modestly.

"Alright, just let your body flow, we are going to try to relieve stress here." Brittany said as the song started to play. "By the way I wanted to use this as our song for this week's assignment." The lyrics started sounding.

"_If you can't dance, if you can't dance. If you can't dance, if you can't dance. If you can't dance to this you can't do nothing for me baby_."

Both of them began dancing their stress away. He knew he was most likely looking ridiculous but letting all of the strain flow by did feel good.

"_Even when his eyes met mine, his slamming moves where out of time. Can't you just feel the groove, why don't you move? It's easy can't you see, take my hands and dance with me_."

The song progressed and he continue to dance to the beat. He had to hand it to Brittany the song was quite catchy. Yet he had his own song in mind, wasting the only opportunity to use it would haunt him for the rest of the school year.

"_If you can't dance to this you can't do nothing for me baby._"

He was going to let Brittany know about his opinion just to see if she liked the idea, maybe a mash-up? He knew everyone else was doing one as well but this two song were meant to be mixed together.

oOo

After Rachel's performance last quire class Kurt felt she had gained her old self back. Even though some people still gave her nasty looks for what happened with Brody, she seemed just like she did on high school. He looked at the clock; it was already 25 minutes late than what the time he told Kurt he would be on Skype to help him with his glee club assignment. He saw his ex-boyfriend was online and sent the request for the video call.

oOo

Both Brittany and Blaine were enjoying the dance routine they were having until the song stopped and the ringing alarm of Skype began playing. Blaine went by to answer and saw Kurt from the other end of the screen.

"Hi honey, how you been doing?" Kurt's distinctive voice said from the other end of the screen.

"Hi Kurt, I'm with Brittany here. I lost the track of time, I'm glad you remembered." Blaine said while smiling at him while Brittany waved from behind him.

"Hey Britt-Britt, how've you been? Feels like forever since I've seen you!" Kurt asked as he smiled back at her.

"Everything been great, how's the big city been treating my precious unicorn?" Brittany asked him playfully.

"Depends on the day, if it rains without warning I would rather just stay inside but if you get past that it's all really awesome. By the way, Blaine told me you were having a Spice Girls assignment, right?" Brittany nodded at him. "I can't believe it! Just as I leave the glee club they decide to take into consideration one of my favorite groups of all time."

"Well its mostly triggered because of our performance of "Wannabe" last week." Kurt stared in shock at the camera as Brittany just said the statement.

"You performed "Wannabe" last week? Ugh, I'm so jealous. It was one of my goals to perform that song when on the glee club. Can't believe I missed the chance at that. Well enough babbling, why were my services required?" Kurt asked as Blaine got closer to the screen this time.

"Well I remembered that you were a major Spice fan and I myself am not so I figured you were the safest and most reliable pick. We already picked one song." Blaine said at Kurt. "We wanted to use "If U Can't Dance" but I also wanted to use "Move Over" from the old Pepsi commercials. Cooper had a major crush on Ginger Spice and watched those commercials a lot, at least according to himself. I wanted to implement the song just for the emotional value of it."

"Well lucky you, I always thought both songs were a bit similar so mixing them won't be a problem. By the way, I talked to Sam." Blaine began getting that feeling of sickness again. "He told me they divided the club in groups. He got Baby Spice, a shame you didn't get it she's my favorite. Who did you get?"

"We got Sporty Spice!" Brittany replied with excitement.

"I always thought she had the best voice. Plus now that you mention it I think both songs fit the theme perfectly. Dance and move are in each song's title plus one could relate them to physical exercise. Whenever I get that philosophical is because I'm going all fanboy on something so just ignore the excitement." Kurt said as Brittany giggled. "Now the important part, will you dress up the part? Because if you do I would love to suggest that each should go with their respective Cheerio uniform."

"Oh my God, that's an amazing idea! It's not complicated or requires a lot of thinking to come up with. I like your thinking Kurt." Blaine said as his ex-boyfriend smiled at him.

"Hun, don't forget you're talking with the master over here. Just remember, if you want to change of your uniform at any give time of the day, no plaid shirts or fluorescent pants Blaine. They might look good on some people but not on you, shug. Sorry." Kurt said as Blaine made an irked expression.

"See, told you so." Brittany said while laughing a bit.

oOo

**Just another build-up chapter to sort of pave the way to what will come in the Cher tribute FanFic that will follow up this one as well as for the two remaining chapters of Viva Forever! who's conclusion I really wish satisfies all of you loyal followers who make my day. Also fun fact, the "If U Can't Dance" and "Move Over" mash-up was the first one I had in mind while planning the story, mostly because I think I heard it sometime before. Also don't know if I'm the only one that has this dilemma but I ship both Blam and Bram, why in the name of all things pure is Sam such a shippable character?  
**

**Post a review and I'll love you always forever. (Totally not foreshadowing an inclusion of the Donna Lewis song by the last statement but I've been meaning too, maybe sometime after I actually finish the two stories that I'm working on.) xP**

**XOXO**


	12. Ginger

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. For your greater enjoyment I would recommend you to play the Spice Girl's "Headlines (Friendship Never Ends)" and Geri Halliwell's version of "Wannabe" whenever you see italics (song order will go just as stated before) in the chapter just to create a better atmosphere. If you want to hear the other songs as well be my guests but since most of them are mash-ups I doubt it would be as easy to adapt.**

oOo

Friday had arrived; all of the work all teams had invested into their performances was going to show off. Glee club practice had started and everyone was admiring everyone's clothes of choice, it did seem that they invested time on finding clothes that would fit their respective Spice. Tina, Jake and Joe were wearing the clothes they had decided, even if Jake was the only one with actual leopard colored print, Tina's pink leopard print blouse and Joe's military camo print outfit fitted perfectly with their theme.

Sugar was clad in all pink outfit, it didn't seem like a surprise, as it was her favorite color she had always been pretty vocal about it. Unique had combined pink with gold and wore her "baby" necklace again. Sam was the one getting all the looks, the outfit Unique and Sugar had picked for him did make him look quite appealing and he knew it.

Marley and Artie decided to go with more formal attire; Marley wore a cheap knockoff of Posh Spice's black little Gucci dresses, still since it was such a simple design it looked like the real thing. Artie was wearing a black shirt along with a silver colored tie, black pants and formal black shoes.

Blaine and Brittany wore their respective versions of the school's Cheerios uniform. Some people felt that it was just laziness from their part while others just thought they were doing propaganda for Sue. Jake and Ryder couldn't bare to look at them, the thought of being a cheerleader for the rest of the school year due to Sue's threat was just frightening, specially knowing all the pressure they saw other cheerleaders like Kitty and Brittany had on themselves would soon be something they would share as well.

Finally, Kitty and Ryder, who were seating at the opposite sides from each other even though they were supposed to be on the same team, had a pretty basic clothing choice. Ryder was wearing a Union Jack shirt along with a black hoodie, dark blue jeans and red Convers. Kitty was wearing a Union Jack blouse with a black skirt and red flats; she recycled her red hair extensions from last week's performance as well. Ryder noticed she painted the Union Jack design on her fingernails as well.

"So I see you are all dressed and ready, wonderful!" Ms. Pillsbury arrived to the quire room. "I'm excited to see what you have ready for today's class. By the way, as soon as we finish we can go perform the group number. I got in contact with a friend of mine who works at the local costume shop, he loaned me some costumes which I think would work amazing for the group performance we've been practicing all week. So who want's to go first?"

"We would like to volunteer." Tina said as she got up her seat. "We've planned this performance for a while and I think we are ready to show you what we've got."

As all three got in front of the classroom Jake made a previous announcement. "Before anything I would like to apologize to all member of the glee club for my previous outburst, fighting each other during is not what I wanted to provoke, specially since this week's assignment is all about friendship and all that stuff." Ryder smiled at the remark and gave him a thumbs-up which Jake gave a grin.

Joe began playing the initial guitar chords of the song, Kitty was aware that they were starting their mash-up with Holler.

"_I wanna make you holler and hear you scream my name, I'll give you rules to follow so you can play my game_." Tina began singing; the band began accompanying them as well.

"_Last time that we had this conversation I decided we should be friends, hey. But now we're going round in circles tell me, will this déjà vu never end?_" Jake took the lead; apparently Jake was going to take the "Say You'll Be There" parts of the song.

"_Now you tell me that you've fallen in love, well I never ever thought that would be. This time you gotta take it easy __throwing far too much emotions at me"_ Joe took the lead from there, as weird of a combination as it might been, they were able ot make it work.

Jake joined Joe on the lead as they continued to sing. "_But any fool can see they're falling. I gotta make you understand_."

Tina took the lead again as the mash-up turned back to "Holler". "_I wanna make you holler and hear you scream my name, I'll give you rules to follow so you can play my game. Imagine us together, me driving you insane. You will give into me, don't be afraid to play my game."_

The song progressed and everyone was impressed at the way the song was being performed, the fact that they were able to make the mix of two songs that were really different from each other was also quite impressive. After a while the group had finished their performance.

"That was quite the opening act, thanks you three, I think they deserve huge applause! If the rest of the numbers are as good as this one I'm sure we are in for a show." Ms. Pillsbury said while the students all applauded their peers' performance.

As they took their seats Blaine went ahead and congratulate Tina. "Miss Cohen-Chang, I'm impressed. You did amazing over there, the outfits, the songs, the feeling. It was all perfect." Tina gave her friend a smile as he gave her a friendly hug.

"Oh I'm sure you'll deliver something amazing as well Mr. Anderson." Tina said as Unique's team took the center stage.

"First off, we'll like to make a disclaimer, we in no way were aware that our song choice was already a "legit" mash-up on the Spice Girls inspired musical on the West End, so just to make this clear we will do an unoriginal mash-up but it's still as good." Unique said as Sugar poked Sam's shoulder, who in turn turned around to her and she told something in his ear.

"Before anything else, just as a gesture and for you consideration…" Sam looked as Sugar, he finally realized that this was the way he was going to pay off all the clothes she bought for him for the performance they were about to give. "… I really think we should give Sugar more solos while on glee club. I mean she's been here for over a year and she has had less solos than Marley. I know some of you might doubt of her vocal… talents but she's been practicing, this performance will give you taste of it."

The piano began playing as Unique took the beginning of the song. "Listen little child, there will come a day when you will be able, able to say. Never mind the pain or the aggravation, you know there's a better way for you and me to be."

"Look for the rainbow in every storm, fly like an angle heaven sent to me." Sam took on the lead for the next verse. As the chorus arrived, Sugar prepared herself to show the rest of the club how her singing lessons paid off.

"_Mama, I love you. Mama, I care. Mama, I love you. Mama, my friend. So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no, no._" The members of the glee club who had know Sugar before were aware of how bad she used to sound and they were pretty impressed with the singing she gave, while not the best it sure sounded great and in tune.

The group performance was quite emotional, specially considering the song choices, a song about mothers as well as a goodbye song were quite moving on their own but combined they seemed to work better than slicing onions to bring tears to the eyes of some people at the glee club. When they finished the room filled itself with applauses.

"That was quite moving, thank you for the amazing performance." Emma Pillsbury said as she fanned herself with her hand to try to prevent tears from forming. "So which team want to take the lead now?" Brittany pulled Blaine's hand as they walked to the front of the music room. "Well it looks like we have a new team, take it away guys."

"Before anything though, we would appreciate if everyone could go to this week's football game, we'll debut our newest routine and I'm sure Coach Sylvester would be pleased to have people show up, if only to see the new routine we've been working on." Brittany said as she gave the signal to the band and music began playing.

Both Brittany and Blaine took the lead since the start even though they sang in as different tone to give the song harmony. "_If you can't dance, If you can't dance, If you can't dance, If you can't dance, If you can't dance to this you can't do nothing for me baby_."

Brittany took the first verse alone afterwards. "_Now we got the flavor, the bad behavior, the rhythm the melody, the juice for your flavor. __Rockin' and vibing somebody is jivin', you need to take a tip, sort it out, get a grip __w__herever I go out, whenever it may be,__ t__here never is a Keanu but a dweeb lookin' at me__ b__ut then even if I did score, he's a loser in the dance floor__ t__ake a deep breath count one, two, three._"

Blane took the lead afterward and began with the "Move Over" bits. "_Let me tell you 'bout a thing, gotta put it to the test, it's a celebration, motivation, generation next. __Well sow me the seed, every color every creed__, __teach never preach, listen up and take heed.__"_

Both of them took the lead again as they continued. "_Take the heat, feel the flow. Cause we're ready to burn and we're ready to go. Take the heat, feel the flow. Cause we're ready to burn and we're ready to go_." The chorus began and both continue to take the lead at the same time, their voices did harmonize pretty well and fit the tone of the song. "_Move over, yeah, don't do it over (If you can't dance, if you can't dance). Cause it's over yeah, yeah, yeah._"

Again, this mash-up was pretty impressive. For a reason both songs seemed to fit together even when separated. Plus adding the Sporty Spice vibe with a song about dancing and on top of that using the Cheerios uniform seem more than fitting. The song finished and again everyone cheered, the upbeat number did seem to cure the emotionalism that the previous song had inflicted.

"That sure was amazing, I'm sure that if Coach Sylvester would have been here and wasn't cussing on everyone else's performance she would have felt proud of her Cheerios. Up until now I've not been disappointed at all, I'm actually quite grateful for all the time you invested in this!" Ms. Pillsbury said, as she was able to notice how proud they felt. "So who's next?"

"I wanted to save our performance for last but I really can't contain myself much. I mean if Ryder and Kitty don't mind." Marley said as Kitty and Ryder shook their heads as implying that she could continue.

"Alright so just to clarify, that argument Artie and I had the other day was just a minor drawback. We're still as friendly, if not more, than we were before." Marley said as she gave the band the signal and they began playing the intro to "The Lady is a Vamp" and she began singing. "_Elvis was a coola shaker__, __Marley, Ziggy, melody makers."_

Artie took the lead and continued through the chorus. "_She's a Bond babe, kick some ass__, __Doctor No, this girl's got class._"

Both took the lead as they continued to sing the remaining verses. "_Charlie's Angels, girls on top, handbags, heels, their pistols rock__. __"Baby Love", so glam queen__sing the blues, a love Supreme__. __Sixties, Twiggy set the pace__, w__ay back then she had the face. That's all in the past, legends built to last, but she's got something new. She's a power girl in a nineties world and she knows just what to do. Cause the lady is a vamp she's a vixen not a tramp she's a da da da da da da. Come on fellas' place your bets, 'cause you ain't seen nothing yet. She's the talk of the town she's the best, yes!"_

Sam, Blaine, Tina and Brittany felt the Rachel Berry vibe that Marley along with that specific song gave. While Marley wasn't interested in Broadway or theater life she did give out the Rachel feel even though they didn't share the same interests. The song progressed and as they finished Emma Pillsbury just clapped at them as the rest of the club joined shortly.

"I'm really impressed, to be honest your act was the one I wasn't able to figure while imagining. Posh Spice was indeed the most "mysterious" one so I think that your song did bring out the elegant and classy feel it was supposed to give. Well done both of you!" Emma said as Artie was greeted as soon as he got near his friends and Jake who assured her she was the best one yet, embraced Marley.

Emma smiled as she announced the last team yet to perform. "I suppose we just have one team left. Would Ryder and Kitty care to come on front?" Ryder quickly took the center but Kitty didn't get up. "What's the matter Kitty both of you seem ready to perform is there a problem?"

"Its just that I don't feel ready. I think it would be better if Ryder performed by himself, don't want to ruin the performance." Kitty said, as she turned sideways trying to avoid eye contact with Ryder.

Ryder couldn't help but feel bad for her. Was she really that mad at him for singing "Let Love Lead the Way"? "I'm aware that Kitty might not be in the mood to perform with me and I'll take full responsibility about it. I won't mind doing my performance alone." Ms. Pillsbury looked a bit worried but she gave him nod of approval. "We were originally going to perform "Headlines (Friendship Never Ends)" as a duet, guess you'll be getting a Ryder solo this time." Ryder said giving an awkward smile while trying to get rid of all of the tension in the room. He gave the signal to the band and they began playing.

"_The time is now or never, to fit the missing piece. To take this song forever, you make me feel complete_." Kitty gave Ryder a glimpse she noticed he was singing the song directly at her, she didn't want to make him sing alone but she was also still altered about what happened the day before. "_We walk into the future, and through the looking glass. The light shines over our heads and so it comes to pass_."

Taking back any hard feeling she had over the situation, she couldn't bare have the song they practiced together, right after they made a connection, go in vain, she then integrated herself to the song and took the lead. "_To go beyond the surface, to reach into your soul. This love is not for mending, my heart has told me so. I'll hold on to my hero with faith and love to fly, the power to imagine will keep this love alive_."

Ryder smiled at her, he knew she was still willing to make it happen and she did. Both of the took the lead for the chorus as the harmonized their voices while they sang. "_Let's make the headlines loud and true. I wanna tell the world I'm giving it all to you. Let's the headlines loud and clear, the best thing suddenly happened when you are here. If I lost my way you'd carry me home, take me all the way to heaven never leave it alone, and it's just like everything matters when you are near_."

They both continued singing, Ryder kept looking at Kitty but she was still trying to avoid any eye contact, she felt that making it would make her break, and that couldn't happen to her, specially on her moment. This was probably the only time they were to perform a Spice Girls song and she wasn't going to ruin it. They continue taking the song and letting it progress beautifully. She saw everyone look moved at the performance but not as in how they all looked when Unique's team performed, they seemed to be happy, emotionally happy. The song continued and the last verse arrived, Ryder took that portion just like when they practiced, she just needed to keep herself together for a few more seconds.

"_Cause I'm giving it all, I'm giving it all to you."_ As the band finished playing the music Ryder kissed Kitty's cheek, who in turned blushed and went ahead to take her sitting spot. The room got filled yet again with applauses.

"That was a beautiful performance. I'll just go ahead and say it. You all did amazingly; I really wasn't expecting so much great work to come out in a single day. I'm pretty overwhelmed, but I need to keep myself together. We still need to do our big group performance. Come on, let go to the auditorium." Ms. Pillsbury said as everyone got out of their seats and followed her.

As Ryder walked along with the rest Kitty pulled his arm as if she was trying to prevent him from continuing. "I need to tell you something but please take a seat." Kitty told the tall brunette who did as she said. "About the other day, I need to apologize to you, I didn't mean to burst out to you. The thing is that "Let Love Lead the Way" was my post break-up song. Hearing you sing it made me afraid of ruining things with someone else. I felt it was a wakeup call on not pursing anything with you. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings, I was just scared that mine would get hurt first."

"I did get hurt but in a way I felt that it was my fault. I mean you did told me that the song was not of your liking but I didn't knew it would ruin my chances at being happy with the person I love." Kitty heard those last words and felt a warm feeling build inside her. She was the person he loved.

"I actually love "Let Love Lead the Way", it's just the emotional weight it carries, and do you really mean it? I'm I really the person you love? Because I know… I know that you are the one that I love." There, she said it and she felt a load off herself by letting that out.

"I mean it, I mean ever word I said. I don't really want to be with anyone else." Ryder said as Kitty gave him the warmest smile he had seen her give any living thing.

"I know we aren't supposed to repeat songs during glee club practices but this one has a really special meaning, and the situation demands it." Kitty then went ahead and told Brad, the piano player something in his ear as he nodded and began playing.

Ryder wasn't able to recognize immediately what song was being played, it had a soft and sort of ballad-like air to it but it didn't seem like any song, he had hear before in a glee club practice, not at least until Kitty began singing.

"_If you want my future, forget my past. If you want to get with me, better make it fast. Now don't go wasting my precious time. Get your act together we could be just fine_." Ryder recognized it then, he had never heard "Wannabe" being sang in slow tempo, especially with the ballad tone.

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta be my best friend. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is to easy, that's the way it is._"

Kitty meant everything the song said, when she first heard Geri Halliwell perform this version of the song at the breast cancer event she fell in love with it, she just never thought she would be singing it herself.

"_What do you think about that? Now you know how I feel. Say you can handle my love, are you for real? I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try, but if you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_."

Ryder was really impressed as well as warmed up by Kitty singing. He had heard her sing upbeat songs most of the time but her voice suited ballads beautifully.

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta be my best friend. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is to easy, that's the way it is._"

She was really trying not to cry as she felt this forgiveness song was more like a love letter to Ryder, she knew he loved the original song as much as her and having this directed at him made it more personal. The piano began playing again as she got ready to sing again.

"_If you want my future, forget my past. If you want to get with me, better make it fast. Now don't go wasting my precious time. Get your act together we could be just fine_. _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta be my best friend. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is to easy, that's the way it is._"

The song finished and instead of clapping Ryder got up his seat and lifted Kitty in his arms while delivering a kiss on her soft lips. They were back together and both of them knew that this time it was forever and it would never end.

oOo

**Well that was a long chapter. I was thinking on scratching what I said on the last chapter and make this the final chapter but next one should help to pave thing for the Cher fanfic I have as a sequel for this. So tell me what you think about this chapter in a review, I'm more that welcoming of those as they really make this process worthwhile. A fun fact, I added the "Wannabe" portion yesterday as after I heard Geri's version again I felt it was perfect as it would fit both the moment, the story and the Ginger Spice theme between Kitty and Ryder. **

**Hugs and kisses to all of you, my lovelies!**

**XOXO **


	13. Viva Forever

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; characters and songs belong to their respective owners. For your greater enjoyment I would recommend you to play the Return of the Spice Girls version of "Viva Forever" whenever you see italics just to create a better atmosphere.**

oOo

"We need to get something clear, if you go to Lima for our free week those tickets for the Sound of Music will go to waste!" Rachel told her roommate as he continued packing some of his stuff.

"I know and believe me when I say it pains me but I need to go spend more time with my dad Rachel. I love our life here but I just feel that I need to spend some time with him as well. We barely talk to each other now, his work hours don't give me time to call him home and I don't have the heart to wake him up in the middle of the night, specially knowing all the work he does."

Rachel understood him; she had barely talked to her dads as well, her reason was a bit more selfish though, she invested most of her time in either NYADA and Brody, good thing was that at least one of her priorities was no more so she could get in touch with them soon. "I get you, but still I don't have the heart to waste this tickets, I had to fight some of the other women in line just to get two of them."

"You could always take Santana with you, I'm sure she could at least not hate it. Plus when was the last time you had a girl's night out? You need some lady friends Rachel." Kurt said while patting her on the shoulder.

"It's been a while actually, but Santana? I think she would rather stab me in the eye than go to the Sound of Music with me." Rachel said while Kurt continued packing.

"You don't know it yet, and I doubt she would stab you. She wouldn't risk having her part of the rent for the apartment increase by loosing one of us." Rachel glared at Kurt's playful comment.

"Oh alright, but if my first legit Broadway Sound of Music experience gets ruined by Santana you'll have hell to pay when you get back here." Rachel said as she helped Kurt with the packing.

"I'll take the risk. Besides I'm sure you would enjoy a night out with another girl, it's just to have fun anyways. Besides I think you're the only woman in the world Santana wouldn't develop romantic feelings for so I don't see anything going horribly wrong."

Rachel got surprised at the last remark. "Um… are you implying I'm not attractive enough to get some lesbian love for myself?"

Kurt ignored her angry tone and continued. "Not at all, I just think that you two don't have the right personality to be her type."

Rachel just gave him an unimpressed look. "And that would be?"

"Bubbly, carefree, relaxed." Rachel just kept giving him a leer while still helping him pack. "Oh and blonde."

"Well you know what, I don't care, I just want to see Maria bust a tune on stage, a Broadway stage."

Kurt smiled while he continued packing. "That's the spirit. I really wish you love it, I'll call you when I arrive at Lima just to check if both of you are alive by then."

"I'll miss you, you know that? I think I was able to survive this week at NYADA just because of you. I owe you so much." She then hugged her friend who in return embraced her as well.

"I'll miss you too, honey. You just need to remember to stay strong and positive. You don't need me you were able to overcome the aftermath of the break-up just by yourself." He told her while the hug continued.

"I'll try. Still thanks for the moral support, I doubt I would have been able to overcome all of this without it." They let go of each other and just smiled at each other.

"No problem, you did do a fantastic job at the "Stop" performance the other day, I'm sure the other people at the room didn't start clapping just after I did just to look less bitchy." Kurt said as Rachel who couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that. So, do you want me to go with you to the train station tomorrow?" She asked as Kurt began closing his suitcase.

"If you could I would love you forever. Arriving here was a nightmare, I wasn't able to make out the exit due to all the people there."

"Alright, it will be my pleasure. We could go grab a cinnamon roll while at it. I know how much you love the ones that they serve at the Cinnabon over at Lima, I think there's one somewhere on the train station as well."

Kurt smiled which made Rachel smile widen as well. "You know me so well Rachel Berry."

oOo

Everyone was ready on costumes. They boy's outfits were very matador inspired with some golden details on the jackets. The girls had some black dresses, which were obviously Spanish inspired. All of the girl's outfits were different from each other while the guy's had all the same costume.

"So what do you all think? I myself loved them when I first saw them." Ms. Pillsbury asked everyone as she took a seat on the auditoriums chairs.

"Well if you can get past the un-uniformity of the girl outfits I think the outfits aren't bad at all." Tina said as everyone took their place on the stage.

"Are we doing the little tango interlude when the music just plays and no one sings, Ms. Pillsbury?" Marley asked as she went with her dance partner, Jake, on to their predetermined position on the stage.

"Of course! That's the portion of the performance I think spices things up a bit." Emma Pillsbury said as the band got installed as well.

The whole club was ready, everyone had a partner, Brittany had Sam, Marley had Jake, Sugar had Joe, Tina had Blaine, Unique had Artie and Kitty had Ryder. The band began playing the music as the girls did the initial harmonies of the song. Kitty took the first verse of the song.

"_Do you still remember, how we used to be? Feeling together, believe in whatever my love had said to me_." She looked directly at Ryder as she sang, as if she used him as inspiration. "_Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun. Felt like my savior, my spirit I gave you, we'd only just begun_."

The entire club took on as the chorus was just beginning. "_Hasta mañana, always be mine. Viva forever, I'll be waiting. Everlasting, like the sun. Live forever, for the moment. Ever searching, for the one._"

Tina took on the following verse on her own. "Yes I still remember, every whispered word." Kitty joined her providing backing vocals. "_The touch of your skin gave me life from within like a love song that I've heard._"

Marley was the one to take the following part of the song. "_Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time_." She looked at Jake as Kitty once again joined her with backing vocals. "_Promises made, every memory saved has reflections in my mind._"

Once again the entire club in unison sang the chorus. "_Hasta mañana, always be mine. Viva forever, I'll be waiting. Everlasting, like the sun. Live forever, for the moment. Ever searching, for the one._"

The music then changed into the tango inspired sound of Gotan Project's "Epoca". Ms. Pillsbury did her research and was mesmerized with the performance of the Spice Girl's reunion tour of Viva Forever and tried to duplicate it as much as possible. Each pair began doing the tango dance the number inspired by the performance. All swings and twirls, while not synchronized were perfect enough, even Artie who wasn't taller than his partner was able to make it work. As the dance routine finished the music to "Viva Forever" began playing again as Brittany took the lead for the following verse.

"Back where I belong now, was it just a dream? Feeling unfold, they will never be sold and the secret's safe with me." As she finished the glee club once again took the chorus together.

"_Hasta mañana, always be mine. Viva forever, I'll be waiting. Everlasting, like the sun. Live forever, for the moment. Ever searching, for the one._"

Both Marley and Tina took the final verses which where slowed down versions of the chorus. "_Viva forever, I'll be waiting. Everlasting, like the sun. Live forever, for the moment. Ever searching, for the one._"

Kitty and Ryder looked at each other, the song was about to end, as well as Spice Girls week but unlike those things, both which were important for Kitty, marked the beginning of something better, love. They both knew that they would do their best to make it live forever, or like the song itself said, viva forever.

oOo

**So this is it. Thank you, lovely readers, who were very supportive of this story. I never thought it would gain the attention it did so quickly, specially when it was just a small story in progress. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Since "Viva Forever" is my favorite song by the Spice Girls I wanted to save it for last. I love the Return of the Spice Girls version of it so I had to base the performance on it. Did I do justice to the song and the performance? Let me know as well as your opinion on the whole story on a review if you must. Be sure to check out my Cher tribute fanfic as well, I'll try to post it sometime next week and it will be the continuation to this story. I hope to see all, if not most, of you followers and people who gave **_**Viva Forever!**_** a favorite on that story as well. Nothing more to say other than thanks once again.**

**Nothing to give but love to all!**

**XOXO**


End file.
